A Second Chance
by Tvmatchmaker795
Summary: Not everyone can have seconds chances. It only takes a moment to lose everything. Right as Emma was getting used to the idea of having Mary Margaret as a best friend, something changes their whole dynamic. It seems like things just get worse right as they are about to get better. How can a series of events impact these two women?
1. Sleepover

_**This is my first crack at Once Upon A Time stories. I have decided there are not enough Mary and Emma friendship stories. Hopefully you will get where this fic is going at the end. Not a Romance fic. **_

**_Reviews are wanted and needed for me to survive._**

Lying on her back with Emma on the other side of her bed, Mary Margaret sighs loudly. She hasn't been able to sleep for the past week. She thought if perhaps Emma was beside her and they could talk she could get some sleep but Emma just went right to bed. She didn't even enjoy the 'slumber party' part of it. That was the ploy to get Emma to try it. Mary wouldn't dare tell Emma that she wanted her to comfort her. She would probably get a brush off saying that Mary doesn't need anyone to comfort her from the blond. It was hard enough getting Emma to agree to the slumber party.

Once again sighing loudly, Mary turns over on her side and looks at Emma's back. She really wants to talk to her about everything but Emma really isn't a talky person.

"You know I can feel you staring at me." Emma says with a sarcastic undertone. She turns over and raises an eyebrow at Mary's blush at getting caught. "Do you want to talk?" She asks. She isn't about to let Mary go about staring at her the rest of the night. She needs to go to work early in the morning.

"Well…" Mary hesitates and bites her lip gently. She doesn't want to seem like a bother to Emma, especially if she isn't in the mood. "You are tired so I guess you can go back to bed." Mary looks down and traces the pattern of the bed sheet gingerly with her finger.

"Mare, I can talk. And besides, lately you have been the one trying to take naps anywhere and when you can." Emma smiles tiredly at Mary as she once again blushes at getting caught.

"You saw me trying to nap on the table, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I was tempted to start eating and put a cold glass of milk on you but that would have been mean." Emma closes her eyes for a second to gather her thoughts before slowly opening them. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Mary gently smiles to herself as Emma tries to scoot closer to her. Now there is only half a foot between them instead of a foot. She likes it how Emma will come out of her comfort zone, albeit in a half asleep state, to help her.

"Are you sure?" Mary asks, silently praying Emma doesn't turn back around and drift to sleep. She lets out a breath of relief when Emma nods and opens her eyes wider to try to push away the tiredness.

"Well with everything that has happened, David choosing Kathryn, Gram dying, Henry doing show and tell about the book and somehow managing to convince the whole class that it is real, there has to be a point to it all, doesn't it?" Mary thinks about it carefully and bites her lip again. Emma doesn't say anything but has a confused look on her face.

"With a lot of bad things happening…" Mary sighs and glances at Emma's amused expression. She rolls her eyes. "Okay, so the Henry thing isn't but still. There has to be a reason for all them, right? Life cannot be made up of forgetting your past, hating the present and fearing the future." Mary looks questioningly into Emma for some answers. She sees Emma searching for a response.

"Do you want my opinion or what should be?" Emma honestly asks. Mary glances at her hands before looking back up.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes."

"Both."

Emma blinks for a moment. Mary wonders if she asked for too much. She really never knows the true boundaries with her. It is like she has to dance around Emma's feelings even though Emma pretends not to have any.

"For starters, if you start thinking like that then the world has really screwed over." Emma smiles at her joke but Mary barely cracks a smile. She doesn't find Emma's perfect view of her life funny. She has a more screwed up life than Emma knows of. She isn't the only one with secrets. Emma shifts uncomfortably when she notices Mary's lack of reaction and continues. "Umm, my opinion is that life is just that but has highlights every once in a while to keep everyone thinking that we just might be able to find a happily ever after. It's that hope that really keeps us going, that we can have happiness." Emma glances at Mary. Mary can tell she is looking for a reaction to this. She can't tell which is more depressing; the fact that Emma has that outlook or her almost agreeing with her.

"Continue." Mary prods. Emma takes a deep breath before resuming.

"But the other way you can look at it is that the only reason we have these bad experiences is to show us what really matters." Emma tries to smile at Mary but finds the topic too serious to play it off. Mary appreciates that Emma is trying to be serious and help her. "Without Gram dying, we wouldn't have become as close as we have. I'm glad that I have someone like you to rely on." Emma whispers the last part and Mary swears that she hears Emma murmur something else too but she shakes it off. Her heart feels like it's in her throat right now. She knows how hard it is for Emma to trust, let alone tell them how she feels. Mary desperately wants to reach out and have contact with the woman six inches away from her but she restrains herself.

"I'm glad that we are such good friends too." Mary softly smiles at Emma and scoots a little bit closer. Maybe tonight she will get some sleep after all. Searching Emma's green eyes for something more she wanted to talk about, she decides that this would be the perfect time to get some shut eye. Closing her eyes carefully, Mary adjusts herself so she is comfortable.

Right as sweet unconsciousness is about to claim her, Mary hears something that concerns her right away. Opening her eyes quickly, she discovers that Emma turned her back to her again and sounds like she is crying. Mary takes a chance by slowly reaching out and gently resting her hand on Emma's shoulder. Immediately Emma tenses up from her touch. She decides that no matter the barriers that Emma has put up, she will try to help her.

"Emma." Mary barely hears her own voice as she tries to turn Emma around. Her heart hurts for the woman in front of her who doesn't ask for help even when she needs it. Emma shakes her head vigorously, letting the brunette know she doesn't want any comforting.

Why can't Mary just tell that she doesn't need anyone's comfort? She has to deal with it alone before and she will now. Emma tries to shake off Mary's hand from her shoulder but it won't leave her. Letting out a choke that held the tears at bay, she caves in as she realizes Mary won't leave her like everyone else. Turning around with such quickness that it startles Mary, Emma faces Mary with her tear rimmed eyes. She finally lets Mary see the insecurities that she has hidden for all these years.

Mary lets out a small gasp as she sees all the fears and heartbreak Emma has had to deal with. Her heart breaks as a tear finally breaks away from Emma's green eyes.

"Emma." She coos gently. Mary can't explain it but she feels the need to protect Emma from all the hurt now and wants to comfort her. Giving in to her unexplainable instincts, she scoots closer to Emma and wraps her arm around Emma's shoulder to pull her towards her. Mary cracks a sad smile when Emma comes towards the brunette more. She drops her hand off the blond and sets it down on the bed, palm up, offering Emma some comfort. She watches closely as Emma glances nervously down at her outreached hand. With a moment of hesitancy, Emma chooses to clasp the hand with her own. Their eyes lock for a moment. Emma's greenish blue eyes showing her fear at the trust she is putting in Mary while Mary's green tries to show her confidence that she will always be there for Emma.

Mary gazes at Emma silently as the blond sighs softly and closes her eyes. Emma knew that she was absolutely terrified. It had been years since she allowed herself to be close to anyone. Having been wounded so often by every person she had ever loved, the idea of trusting anyone ever again with her heart was unbearable.**(1)** She tries to calm her breathing because whenever she cries it feels like someone has been standing on her chest, forcing labored breaths. Once she feels like she can breath again, Emma cracks one eye open and looks at Mary. She watches Mary turn over so she is looking up at the ceiling. She thinks back to when she came to Mary, asking for a place to stay and Mary let her without any ifs. She also remembers when Mary bailed her out because she trusted her. Emma notices the sensation of untamable guilt rise up in her. She has always tried to push Mary away because of her stupid fears but Mary has always been patient with her. She slowly wiggles her body so only their clasps hands are separating their bodies. Maybe she should show Mary that she truly cares and appreciates what Mary has done for her. Swallowing an unusual amount of nerves, Emma shifts so her head rests on Mare's shoulder.

Mary knows that Emma really has to want to tell her that she trusts her because the blond is clearly fighting herself when she slowly rests her head on her shoulder. Mary smiles at the sign of affection that she rarely receives. Deciding to reciprocate it, she softly lays her head on Emma's as the two just lie there. Neither of them is willing to move an inch for fears of ruining the almost motherly moment. Mary knows that this is probably the closet the blond as come to being close to someone like a parent/friend and the thought that Emma chose her to share it makes her heart swell with joy.

Emma's breathing becomes calm as Mare rests her head on her own. She smiles despite the still burning sensation the tears have caused. Closing her eyes, she allows herself to become caught up in the rare feeling of safety that Mare provides her.

"Thank you." She whispers softly.

"No problem honey." She hears Mary say back. When she feels Mary gently kiss her hair, her heart quickens. They are certainly moving past the just roommates part of their friendship. It scares her to think that maybe sometime she might lose Mary somehow. Her fears suddenly catch up to her when she feels Mary let go of her hand and tense randomly. Taking one last breath to compose herself, Emma looks up at Mary expecting the worse. What she doesn't expect is to see Mary staring up at the ceiling with a blank look in her eye and a drop of sweat forming at her brow.

**(1) : I would like to cite that as a homage to one of my favorite fics in the database. _The Years Together_by NastElilBuggr. Basically most of the lower half is a replicate that can never compare to the original. Insert plug for you to look for it. **

****_What do you think? What has happened to Mary?_


	2. Hospital

**_Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much to the few people who actually reviewed. It is appreciated. :] _**

Mary's eyes flicker open as the sound of constant beeping annoys her. She takes time to glance around the room. What startles her is the thought that she has been here before and she is in fact in a hospital. Groaning slightly, she tries to pick up her arm and finds an IV tube sticking in her hand. She lets her head fall back onto the pillow as she thinks about what she 'dreamed' about.

Mary Margaret Blanchard is her name, right? In her dreams that felt like memories, she was being called Snow or Snow White. Why was she being called Snow White? Maybe she was thinking about Henry's book too much. In her dream she remembers all the vivid details and emotions she felt. It seemed so real to her. The fear grasping her chest when she had to give up her baby to protect her, the pain of child birth and the sensation of overwhelming love towards her prince and her child. She closes her eyes again and tries to go back to the place where she was happy. She remembers that moment when she was holding her baby and her prince was by her side. The prince looked a lot like David…

"Mrs. Blanchard." A small voice calls out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder and out the clear glass doors, she spots Henry making his way over to her. She smiles kindly at the boy. As he enters the room she is in, she realizes that she is in the room David was staying in.

"Hey Henry." She greets softly. Mary looks around for Regina to follow him but she isn't anywhere to be seen.

Henry sees Mary looking around for someone and assumes it is for his mom. "My mom isn't here, I think she went home for a bit. Dr. Whale sent her home because he wanted her to get some sleep." He glances at all the machines his teacher is hooked up to and wonders what was wrong. Whatever it was really shook up his mom. He sees Mr. Blanchard's confused expression and is equally confused why she is confused.

"Why was your mother here?" Mary asks. Why on earth was Regina here? She sees Henry's look of confusion.

"Uhh because you are her friend, duh." Henry answers, looking at her like she is still a coma. Mary's mind doesn't process the information quick enough because soon Regina comes down the hall towards her room. She sighs loudly and looks down at her IV. She is going to ask Regina why she was in her room because clearly they are not friends. Henry glances over his shoulder and sighs too.

"There you are Henry. I thought I'd find you here." Regina briskly walks up to them and raises an eyebrow as she examines the situation Mary is in. Mary doesn't like that condescending tone that she uses with everyone. "Mary Margaret, I hope you get better soon for your sake and Emma's. Poor girl has been a mess; she even tried to cite me a parking ticket in my own driveway." Regina puts her hand on Henry's shoulder. "Time to go, Henry. You need to do homework."

At Regina's statement, Mary's mind finally catches up. Henry thought she was looking for Emma. She feels all the color drain out of her face at the thought of Emma being upset and seeing her like this. Suddenly reaching out to grab Henry's arm before he leaves for good, she asks him a question.

"How long have I been like this?" Mary feels her pulse begin to race as she waits for an answer.

"You don't remember do you?" Henry looks over his shoulder to his mother's retreating figure then back at his teacher. "You've been out for about a week." With that, Henry turns around and runs out the door.

She can't bear the thought that just as she tried to help Emma push past her fears that she was going to leave her; she passed out for a week. She decides to do something as she tries to take the IV out. Just as she touches it, Dr. Whale comes in and rushes to her side to stop her.

"Please don't do that, Mary. I'm afraid you have to stay in this bed for another day of observation. That was quite a scare you gave us." Dr. Whale checks the heart beat monitor before checking her IV. Mary lets out a frustrated sigh as she leans back on her pillow.

"What happened to me?" She timidly asks. She can't tell if she wants to know or not. Whatever it was caused her some realistic dreams. Dr. Whale shifts uncomfortably before answering.

"Well, that is the thing. We don't really know. We ran some tests and came up with nothing. All we know is that you were in a coma for a week before you naturally woke up."

Mary glances at the chair positioned directly beside her. It is right at her beside. Dr. Whale sees her attention shift and decides to answer some questions Mary might have.

"Emma was here almost every day. I had to send her home because she wouldn't get any sleep here. She would always sit there with your hand in hers and watched for any signs that you would wake. I'm assuming there is something significant with holding your hand because she wouldn't let go." Dr. Whale grows silent and lets that bit of information sit in her mind. Staring at her hand, Mary somehow feels that Emma has been holding her hand. She realizes that right before she passed out, they had been comforting each other and holding each others hands. Her face grows paler when she realizes she probably let go when she promised she wouldn't. It had more of a symbolic meaning. Mary glances up at Dr. Whale.

"How did I get here?" Mary quietly asks. Her voice seems small and out of practice. Dr. Whale cracks a smile as he thinks back.

"You were quite lucky to have Emma as a friend. She actually carried you all the way here. She was out of breath when she arrived with your limp body in her arms. I'm pretty sure she was running. She was sweaty and had swollen red eyes but when I suggested to her that she go home and get some rest, she nearly pulled her gun on me. She is very protective of you, you know." Dr. Whale writes something down on his clipboard then walks out, leaving Mary to think about all he has said.

Her breath catches in her throat as she thinks about what she has put Emma through. The guilt she feels because of her needing to have Emma run her to the hospital is devastating. Her poor friend had to see her become lifeless in her arms. A sickening thought comes to her mind. She realizes that Graham had a similar fate but was not so lucky. Emma probably thinks everyone she cares for falls apart as soon as she opens herself up to them. Gasping to herself, Mary wonders about how Emma is taking it. Mary quirks her head to her side as she thinks about the last part Dr. Whale said. She smiles gently to herself at the thought of Emma being protective of her. It feels nice to know that someone cares about you and even to the point of drawing a gun. With that sentiment in mind, Mary closes her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

_I know it is not exactly where it could have gone but I think that Mary will have a hard time deciding what is important about her dreams and even if she realizes that they are the truth, she may not want to accept it._


	3. Kitchen

_** Sorry for waiting so long to update. Finals are this week and take up time. I hope you enjoy. Please Review!**_

Something changed in her. She can tell that she cut people off too easily from her life. Emma absent mindedly stirs her hot chocolate and cinnamon as she painfully ponders her life. Right when she opens up to a person who she can trust, they seem to leave her in someway. Graham died and Mary… Emma stops her stirring and takes deep breaths to try to quiet her emotions. She can't get overwhelmed again. She was a mess this whole week and nothing could calm her fears of losing another person who she was starting to trust. Tiredly placing the fragile cup of hot chocolate on the counter, Emma lets her head drop and her hair fall around her face to close her off to the world. She lets out a shaky sigh as she braces herself on the counter. She hates the idea that she will always have to be the one to pick up her own pieces but that is all she has ever known. She has to begin to not rely on other people in order to not get hurt. The pain of almost losing Mary Margaret was almost more than she can take. There is something about the thought, deep inside her, that Henry might be right that scares her the most. Fortunately she doesn't have time to think too much on that subject because she hears the sound of keys being forced into the key hole.

Emma feels her face pale as she straightens up and tries to do something natural looking before the door opens. She turns around and pretends to be interested in stirring her hot chocolate once more. Her emotions get the best of her when she feels _her_ eyes glancing at her tense figure. She knows Mary is home now. Dr. Whale called and told her when Mary checked out. It was nice of him to give her a heads up because otherwise Mary Margaret would have caught her curled up on the couch in a pitiful state, crying to herself. Emma desperately tries to force down the sensation of fear and nervousness as she listens carefully to the creaking of the floorboards that let her know that Mary is approaching.

She immediately stiffens when the noises stop and the feeling of a hand resting on her shoulder follows it. Emma closes her eyes to calm herself and think of a logical way to handle this situation. She wants to shrug off the gesture but being rude won't help. She needs to stay just roommates who get along. Opening her eyes after a minute, Emma turns her head ever so slightly so she can glance at Mary out of the corner of her eye. She sees Mary's intense but tender gaze watching her reaction closely. Sipping the hot chocolate that has been cold for a while now, Emma takes time to build up her defenses. Mary cannot hurt her like that again…

"I take it the doctor said you were better?" Emma's voice betrays her calm demeanor as it cracks slightly at her attempts to say somewhat impersonal. She becomes aware of Mary Margaret retreating slightly at her response. Her first instinct is to turn around to try to heal the connection that was severed but Emma restrains herself. Instead, she turns around carefully and plasters a seemingly neutral expression on her face as she looks at Mary. It appears like Mary Margaret just had a very long and peaceful nap because she has no creases in her face that show age or bags under her eyes. Emma glances at her defensive posture with her arms crossed over her chest and her leaning back on the island countertop. She cannot show her battling emotions that Mary Margaret always seems to pick up on so she glances down at her hands. It is disconcerting that she might be pushing away the one person who genuinely wants to help. Subtly she shakes her head to get rid of that insecure thought.

_Lame ending, i know. I will try to update sooner than later but I can't promise anything._


	4. Doorknob

_**I know you guys are out there! I have seen all the visitors to this story! Please review and let me know if this is worth pursuing. To those 11 who have reviewed, ALL MY THANKS. Hopefully this is what you guys wanted... Enjoy!**_

Her hand hesitantly hovers over the cold metal of the doorknob as she tries to gather her courage. Mary Margaret sighs before shifting on her feet once more. She has been standing in front of the door for about 10 minutes, waiting for just the right moment to enter the crappy apartment and into the insecurities of her roommate. All her attempts to unlock the door have been futile. The sharp pang that arises out of her stomach stops her each time. She isn't good at confrontation , especially when she is riddled with an uncontrollable guilt that has been plaguing her ever since she realized that Emma witnessed something she shouldn't have. There is **that **thing again!

She tilts her head as she thinks about how that train of thought came up. Sure, Emma didn't need to see her roommate go into a coma for a week for unknown reasons but her thoughts and heart immediately confuse a blossoming friendship to one of … Mary Margaret can't grasp what word she is looking for. It's right there too. As her frustration simmers down, she turns her attention back to the doorknob and let's the thoughts drift to the deep crevasse it came from.

Finally, Mary Margaret jams the key into the slot and her hand quickly grasps the cold metal before her courage runs out. She closes her eyes to find her composure and turns the knob carefully.

Something doesn't sit right with her about the sight before her. It all seems forced even though she has no clue as to why a clean room can be 'forced'. She glances around the seemingly nice apartment and finds that it being clean is what is odd. Mary has seen Emma clean up but she is a naturally messy person by choice if she can be. So maybe that is why the cleanliness causes her to be concerned; Emma had the apartment to herself for a week, Mary can only guess that it was messy the whole time. A yellow warning bell goes up in her mind, reminding herself to ask why Emma was so eager to clean…

Her gaze lands on the younger woman standing tensely at the counter. A wave of oddly comforting affection towards Emma startles her. Another tickle in her mind to investigate the reason behind that feeling. Mary Margaret struggles to control the urge to hug Emma and help her with her fears but knowing Emma, it would be a mistake. A sensation of empathy for Emma's pain makes her legs start to move again. She shoves back the question of why she knows the pain of losing a loved one and focuses on Emma.

Her footsteps feel heavy and loud but only the floor boards moan as her tiny frame approaches Emma. Mary Margaret can see Emma fighting her instincts as she stays put instead of fleeing. It only makes her fondness and resolve strengthen towards Emma. She is aware that Emma is probably building up her walls to protect herself. It may sting a little, knowing that Emma is rejecting her, but in her heart she knows that Emma is just doing what she needs to do to survive. If it means a little tip toeing on her part, which is fine because sooner or later, Emma will realize she is just there for her.

Mary Margaret feels herself grow calm and she tilts her head as she watches intently as Emma sighs and tries to be relaxed. It's not working but it's a little endearing to watch, knowing the younger woman doesn't have to work so hard to stop their growing friendship. Feeling the need to make some sort of comforting gesture, she places a hesitant hand softly on Emma's shoulder. The reaction is Emma immediately tensing and shutting her eyes closed. Mary lets out a defeated sigh as the reality of her situation settles in. Emma is going to be scared of allowing her to become close because of all the uncertainty that has been exposed as of late about their lives. Her hopeless thoughts are followed with a heavy heart. She wanted to be friends with Emma and maybe even best friends where they could rely on each other for anything. It's strange not to remember if she's had a best friend before but her sudden yearning for one tells her she hasn't.

Mary Margaret shifts from her slightly depressing thoughts to Emma when Emma's head tilts and wards off the strands of hair keeping their eye contact at bay. Finally she can see Emma's piercing green eyes that, for a second, reflect fear then snap back to a seemingly neutral expression. Mary's eyes search Emma's for any sign that the contact between them is too much but it seems Emma has already made up her mind as she shrugs her shoulder as a hint for Mary to stop the affection. Mary can almost feel the reason why Emma is so insecure about her but it slips away. She lets her hand dangle aimlessly at her side. The effects of the lack of trust are obvious in her demeanor because she can't help the pain of Emma's rebuff. Emma almost visibly stumbles towards Mary but restrains herself. The curiosity of what just happened doesn't fade even though Emma tries to recover and stop the suffocating silence.

"I take it the doctor said you were better?" Mary watches as Emma fights to stay in control of her exterior and what she allows her to see. It's heartbreaking to Mary to see Emma in a state of such distress. She desperately wants to sooth the younger woman but the sign of a maternal gesture like that would not be received well. It would drive them further apart because of Emma's abandonment issues. Mary Margaret's mind doesn't realize the significance of naming the elusive adjective that plagues it so it goes unnoticed as it slips away.

Mary gently leans back and lets her arms fall across her chest. She sees Emma's eye flicker to her posture. It must mean something to her because Emma immediately takes a quiet intake of air. Mary can only guess that Emma's thoughts cannot be helping their situation.

"Thank you." She softly says. Mary watches as Emma's face pales and sheds any façade that was being held. She can suddenly see the scared, parentless child that Emma was over two decades ago. She feels some strangely personal guilt associated with Emma's pain that causes her to inaudibly gasp. Emma turns around and tries to compose herself but the damage was done. Whatever pain that is hurting Emma is now hurting Mary.

_**Sorry, edited the last part for flow. If you read it, than you are lucky. The rest will have to wait for the next update.**_

_**Sooo? What did you think? Once again, I plead with you to just write a review. Anything helps. Thank you. :]**_


	5. Flashback

**Sorry for not updating! The lack of OUAT time episodes are zapping my motivation. Just over a month until it returns though! :)**

Emma feels all the color drain out of her face when Mary Margaret thanks her. She turns her head away from the concerned and unnervingly kind gaze of the woman who Henry thinks is her mother. She closes her eyes and wills herself not to break down. After a minute of fighting herself, Emma looks back at Mary with tears brimming her eyes. She is so goddamn frustrated at herself for letting Mary Margaret worm herself into her heart. It just makes it so much harder to know that Mary is going to leave her sooner than later. Why does she have this soft spot for the petite, ridiculously naïve, kind and somewhat motherly teacher?

"For what?" Emma's voice cracks once again. Her eyes shift to several objects in sight to avoid landing on Mary's gaze. Strangely enough her eyes glance upon her old blanket sprawled upon the couch. Her face softens slightly when she remembers when she was little and in the foster system and she would be comforted by the smell of the blanket. Suddenly feeling a vulnerability she hasn't felt in a while, Emma ignores the questioning look from Mary Margaret as she rushes over to the blanket. She picks it up gingerly and plays with a purple bow that's intertwined with the rest of the fabric. She smiles as she brings the blanket to her face and smells the precious object. Somehow the simple knowledge that somewhere out there is a woman who loves her no matter what she has done gives her the courage for the moment.

"I'm glad you are okay." Emma says softly with her back turned on Mary. She leaves her words hanging in the air as she makes a quick exit to her bedroom.

Emma retreats hastily to her room. Mary Margaret lets out a defeated sigh. She will never get Emma to open up about what she feels. Her gaze wanders across the room and she spots the blanket Emma left on the couch. The worn edges and gently waning color of the purple ribbons are a sign of loved usage. She carefully traces the hand embroidered name with her finger gingerly. As her hand finishes the 'a', her whole body freezes and she blacks out.

_A small butterfly weaves in and out of her bedroom as the smell of freshly cut grass reaches her nose. She sniffs in and smiles. Her mind drifts. But the sharp pinch of a pin poking her finger reins her attention in to the blanket in front of her. She promised herself that before the baby was born that she would hand sew a baby blanket for her little girl._

"_Ow. Son of –" She stops. Eyes glancing down, she sees her engrossed stomach and places a hand gently on it. She closes her eyes and rubs her belly. _

"_That might make her sea sick." A male voice echoes in her large, decorated suite. Her eyes flicker open, her mind still trying to connect with her child's. _

"_Charming." She says carefully. _

"_Snow." He says back with equal playfulness in his voice. His eyes soften at the sight of his baby and his wife. Snow takes a moment to relish this time of peace. Nothing will stop her from being with her daughter…_

Mary lets out a gasp, as if she had been holding her breath. Her body tingles and a strange chill goes up her spine. Looking down at her hand, she quickly takes her hand off of the soft fabric. Her brow creases when she tries to think about what just happened. She just dazed off. But what is more alarming is that she can't remember anything about her day dream except she can feel all of the emotions she felt still coursing through her body.

A shiver gives Mary goose bumps and suddenly she realizes she isn't alone anymore. Cautiously turning around she sees Emma frozen by the stair case, just staring at her. The pain and fear isn't as well hidden in Emma's eyes as she thinks they are because Mary can see her emotions as clear as day. Emma looks like a scared child and it causes an alarmingly strong urge within her to rush over to Emma and sooth away her fears. Mary watches as Emma's face pales more before a dog barking snaps both of them out of their trances. A pang of guilt and a deep emotional pain hits Mary so abruptly that she has to grab the couch and the blanket to steady her. She can't understand what just happened so she can't imagine what Emma is thinking.

"I- I…" Emma is rendered speechless as her voice refuses to speak. She can't handle seeing Mary Margaret deteriorating before her very eyes. Despite her gut instinct to push Mary away, all the stuff that has happened has seemingly made her more attached to the woman. She sees Mary start towards her but stop for a moment and bite her lip. Emma watches, paralyzed from the fear, as Mary tries to grasp a thought that is eluding her. She slowly begins to breath as she realizes Mary is fine. She scowls at her seemingly childish fears about the woman standing hesitantly before her. It feels like Mary Margaret is her kryptonite to the barrier that she has been trying to build up her whole life. It's infuriating not knowing why Mary can make her feel like a scared 10 year old again.

Emma's attention flickers back to Mary Margaret as she starts to open her mouth to say something, probably very soothing and make Emma want to hug her to make sure she is okay. Finally regaining her mask and the use of her legs, she firmly thinks about putting one foot in front of another as she tries to walk past Mary Margaret without looking at that concerned expression.

"I'm going out." Emma says as her hand grasps the door knob and closes the door behind her. Mary Margaret just stands there and wishes that Emma had never seen her become paralyzed in whatever state that was. Her thoughts racing through her mind make her head hurt. She carefully goes to sit down on the couch. Everything is a mess and there is nothing she can do to help. All she can do is sit and wait for Emma to sort things out on her own.

**_What did you think?_**


	6. The Phone Call

**Here's another update! I hope this comes sooner than expected. Please review. :)**

**P.S. SEASON TWO EPISODE ONE IS GOING TO BE _AWESOME!_**

Emma returned a couple hours later, much to Mary's relief. The days following the accident are one of awkward encounters and avoided conversations between the two. Emma tries to stay out on her sheriff duties until she thinks her roommate is asleep then tries to slink back into her apartment unnoticed. Sometimes it works and other times it doesn't. After a week goes by Mary is tired of their separation. If she's being truthful about it, she wasn't sure how much Emma's presence really affected her until she was scarcely around. Whenever she is home, it seems less like home and more like her old crappy apartment. She finds herself lonely as ever. The guilt and desire to rekindle their friendship becomes stronger as Mary sits on the couch one day. Deciding to stay up to talk to Emma finally,

Mary Margaret sits and waits for Emma's eventual return at 1 in the morning. Call her concerned but she has always checked in Emma's room at 1:15am to make sure the young woman was there.

During the little time Mary lets her mind drift, she is plagued by the burning question of what happened in her dream/flashback. It feels important and her whole body aches as it searches for the answer. Her focus is thrown off because the clock hits 2 am. It's too much to try and reflect on everything in that because her instincts have kicked in and are bugging her about the thought of Emma being alone in outside at 2 in the morning. Biting her lip once more, she struggles to find a suitable solution to her seemingly maternal warning bells. She grabs her phone and dials a number that she has pathetically memorized. She thinks that the person on the other line might actually hear her heart racing.

"Uhh…Hello?" A deep and clearly drowsy voice asks. Mary Margaret can feel the torrent of emotions and the turmoil she has kept inside rushing out of her. She desperately grabs onto the blanket that Emma found comfort in as she forces her voice to maintain a reasonable level.

"David…" Mary's voice crumbles underneath the worries growing in her mind about the woman she cares about deeply for. She closes her eyes and tries to shut away the world as she brings the blanket to her face. The smell immediately triggers a wash of emotions that she connects with Emma. Despite being concerned for the owner, Mary Margaret feels safety. She knows that who ever made the blanket cared deeply for the owner. That thought tickles at something in the back of her mind.

"Mary Margaret!" David's frantic voice calls her out of her thoughts. She was probably thinking about that for at least a minute.

"I'm here." Mary gently says. Somehow that phrase strikes something inside of her too. A deep longing that can be translated in that sentence. "I'm sorry for calling you so late but Emma and I…" She hesitates, not knowing how exactly to describe what is happening between her and Emma. "I don't know. Emma went to take a walk and she hasn't been back. She left her jacket here and…" Her voice dies out as the pain of thinking of Emma in trouble stops her from completing the thought.

"Don't worry. I'll go find her. Bye." David quickly ends to conversation. Mary knows that she should be thinking about the brush off but her mind can't help but go to Emma. Sighing very loudly, Mary lies down on the couch and lets the warm blanket cover her. These oddly maternal thoughts and impulses are confusing her. She can't explain why she has been so worried past the point of her normal point. Emma manages to bring out the side of her that yearns and pains to have a child and the relationship that comes with it. The affection she feels towards the blond isn't one that she usually feels with most of the inhabitants of Storybrooke… excluding David and Regina for completely separate reasons of their own. It's the kind of fondness that she thinks family feel towards each other. Although she can't remember any family of her own her feeling like that. There is that flashback and the idea of something important that itches her mind. Why doesn't she know why she can't remember feeling this way?

**_Sorry for such a short chapter but this one has to be separated because the next chapter has to be grouped in a certain way. Please tell me what you think. _**


	7. A Warm Bench

**_I'm back with a quick update! I'm on a roll but probably only until the show returns because my story will hopefully pale in comparison to the real thing. *Squeal of pure excitement* Now, here is another chapter. We are definitely picking up the speed, tension wise. _**

The burn of the cold air rushing into her lungs reminds Emma that physical pain pales in comparison to its emotional counterpart. She hugs her body as she tries to keep any warmth still with her. She warily chuckles at that thought. She wants to keep as many things that give her warmth and remain with her close. Just a week and half ago, her mind would have immediately gone to Mary and her home but now it's all changed. Her home should now be her roommate's apartment. Mary should be Mary Margaret and all thoughts remotely resembling a sign of a growing friendship between them should be shoved aside carelessly. Unfortunately her heart protests to each of those resolutions.

Emma shoves her hands in her pockets as she briskly walks aimlessly down the street. The crisp 20 degree weather nips at her feet as a cold breeze causes her to burrow deeper into her poorly insulated coat. She spots a bench in front of Granny's that looks strangely appealing despite the desolate looking restaurant. What would she expect at 2 in the morning? Walking over to the bench, she carefully sits down and is surprised to feel the wood radiating a tiny bit of warmth. _Leave it to Storybrooke to have heated benches._

"May I join you?" A voice calls out. The sudden feeling that comes with another person being in her presence during her weakest moments startles her. She lets out a grunt as she nearly falls off of the bench if it were not for the arms catching her. She looks up at the voice and groans to herself.

"You have got to be kidding me." Emma doesn't want to be rude but the person who saved her and is keeping her company is whom Henry calls her father. David Nolan is the last… well second to last person she wanted to see. Being with someone who Henry thinks is her father makes Emma shift uncomfortably and want to run away from the aspect of this turning into a weird parental moment even if Henry is wrong.

"What? Do you not enjoy my company?" David asks with his usual quirk of his head and that wonderfully naïve sparkle in his eye. Emma shivers as the longing for a father washes over her momentarily. David, however, mistakes or judges the shiver to be caused by the cold and quickly wraps a blanket around Emma. She chuckles softly and looks at David.

"Do you usually carry around a heavy winter blanket at 2 in the morning?" The challenging banter doesn't go unnoticed by David. He raises an eyebrow as the mood considerably lightens.

"Of course. I usually only use them when there are damsels in distress and in need of a winter blanket that smells like an old car." David smiles gently at Emma. He turns back and gazes upon the dimly lit streets of Storybrooke. Emma takes this time to subtly sniff the blanket and indeed it smells like something that has been used many times and shoved into the back of a car. She shakes off the feeling that her blanket and this one have any resemblance about the smell.

"Why aren't you quite the prince Charming?" She tries not to think that hard about why she choose to compare David with the fictional character of her father. David's expression change momentarily to one like his mind is trying to grasp something that is drifting away. Emma feels her body tense and her breathing shallower, like David might become somehow hurt too like Mary Margaret. Fortunately, David soon shakes his head and turns his attention back to the paralyzed Emma holding the large blanket tight around her. His features soften as he sees the fear fading from Emma's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks gently. Emma tries to brush off the attempt to get her to open but it seems like David and Mary Margaret both have an annoyingly uncanny ability to make her to want to open up.

"I've just had a rough week." Emma watches as her words leave a trail of pale smoke in the cold air. David just nods solemnly.

"Same here." The thought is startling but it doesn't catch her off guard. She glances at David and sees the lines etched across his brow and the heavy bags under his eyes, a trait that she no doubt reflects as well. She realizes that David was probably just as worried, probably a lot more, about Mary condition. Mary Margaret, her mind corrects.

Feeling unnervingly brave and empathetic, Emma pulls a hand from the blanket and places it on David's shoulder. Immediately his gaze turns towards her and they share an understanding look. The moment passes and Emma is reminded of the reason behind her need for solitude.

"I talked to Mary. She was worried for you." All the fresh memories of what happened with Mary Margaret just a few hours ago comes rushing back and Emma quickly pulls her hand back inside the blanket. She steals a glance the looming tree near by as she considers her next words. Should she talk to her roommate's crush and possible boyfriend and who Henry thinks is her father or should she try to deflect like she always has? She knows the answer but the idea of being alone with her struggles makes her shiver.

"Yeah, well she doesn't need to be. It's more like I am worried about her." Emma visibly flinches and drops her head when she realizes how much information she just gave out. The reaction peaks David's curiosity.

"You two certainly have an odd relationship, don't you? You seem to not want to be involved but are, despite your intentions, and seem to like it. She, on the other hand, has been trying to become closer to you and feels like just the opposite has occurred because of her attempts." David surprises her with the ridiculously informative insight that causes her to question how good she is at hiding her feelings and thoughts. David apparently catches on to that train of thought. "I'm not that perceptive but Mary has had to talk a lot lately with you two in your… phase." He chooses his words carefully as it reflects in his expression. Emma has to chuckle cautiously at the choice of words.

"I guess that is sort of what we are going through but I'm not sure if I can recover as quickly as she has…" Emma tilts her head slightly like David and Mary Margaret do, a quirk that has no doubt been inherited but she doesn't make the connection. "So Mary got all that? From just the past week?"

David smiles and looks up for a second before shoving his hands in his pockets. "No, I added quite a bit about your part. From what I have heard and seen on your interactions with Mary, my guess is I'm right about that part." He says with a slight arrogance that makes Emma smile. She can't help but see the charm that radiates from him. Her mind has to fight her instincts to open up to David. It's unnerving how he makes everything seem so easy even when it is so confusing. She hardens her face and refuses to let David in on any more emotions.

"Well thanks for the blanket but you should be going. It isn't safe." Emma stands up and takes off the blanket. Immediately a cold breeze hits her and makes her shiver twice as bad as before. David raises an eyebrow. She knows he is fighting back a comment about how it isn't safe for her. He just sits there, looking up at her without any indication of getting up and leaving.

"You can't hide from her forever, Emma." The tone of his voice is _so_ gentle and kind that it makes her angry. She doesn't know why but it does.

"You broke Mary Margaret's heart so I don't know why she has been talking to you about us but you need to back off. You don't know me even though Mary Margaret does provide some insight. Hell, even Mary doesn't know me! Just leave." It all comes out in a burst of angry energy. She breathes heavily and the ice-cold air burns her lungs. David stares at her for a moment looking confused, surprised, and hurt all at the same time. He lowers his head and finally gets off the bench. He shoves his hands back in his pockets and starts walking off towards his house. Emma feels the guilt chewing at her conscious but then seeing David's blanket out of the corner of her eye, she pushes away the feeling.

"David! You forgot your blanket." She yells out. He doesn't even turn around. Instead he just yells back at her.

"Go back home, Emma." It infuriates her that he thinks he knows her so well, and he does. She secretly wished she brought a blanket but she didn't know he picked up on her wish. God, she is just so tired of people making her care about them. Even David grew on her just by their conversation. Grabbing the blanket, she wraps it around her before walking in the opposite direction.

Emma mumbles to herself and fails to notice a car trailing a few feet behind her. Her emotions cloud her thoughts as she tries to control her feelings for all the Storybrooke people. A slight breeze causes Emma to remember her settings and she blinks away her thoughts. She turns around and sees the car, just moseying along. Her reflexes are too slow because the car quickly speeds up to her and a masked man jumps out right as she is reaching for her gun. The man grabs her hand that was reaching for the gun and gives her a hard hit on the head. As her world was fading to black, all Emma could think about was how maybe Mary wouldn't notice her absence and how the town would go on without her.

**BAM! Did you see that one coming? PLEASE review and tell me what you think.  
><em>HEADS UP TO:<em>**

**_-Guest reviewer, your reviews are exactly what i wanted with this fic because that is what i feel like whenever i watch the show. _**

**_-oldmcpiper, **_I am honored that you would review my story because I LOVE your stories. I_** know you are still out there because of your reviews. Please update yours? ;) _**


	8. Goodnight

**_Haha thank you so much to all the awesome reviews. I know this isn't exactly where I left off in the last chapter but I will get to that. All your questions will be answered sometime but just so i know what they are, feel free and leave questions for reviews or PM me. :)_**

Nothing could calm her nerves. Mary Margaret was full of nerves as she waits for a call from David or a jiggle of the door handle that is a sign of Emma's return. She lets out a loud gasp when the phone ringing out in the night startles her. She tries to ignore the flutter in her stomach at the thought of David's voice.

"Hello?" Her voice is small and timid, afraid of what is to come. She pulls her knees to her chest and tries to get comfortable on the couch. She has been waiting for an hour and the sofa has been getting less and less comfy.

"She should be on her way home. I just talked to her on the bench outside Granny's." David's tone indicates that he is tired but maybe more concerned about Emma than he lets on. She sighs a sigh of relief that he found her but her instincts to be worried about Emma kick into overdrive when she thinks about how cold it is outside and how Emma didn't have a coat.

"She must be getting so cold. Outside at this time at night with just her jacket on isn't good." Mary Margaret is about to continue rambling on about her worries but David interrupts her.

"I gave her a blanket. She was shivering on the bench when I got there." She once again lets out a sigh of relief. Sometimes David knew exactly how to calm her nerves. Glancing around the room again, Mary spots the blanket that caused all of this trouble. She leans over to the end of the sofa and grabs the small knitted object. It doesn't cause any blackouts or anything like what happened before. She carefully plays with the ribbon edges as she thinks about how to say her next question carefully.

"What did you do when you got there?" She didn't want to sound too intrusive but her mind yearns for anything to do with Emma for some reason. That reason eludes her but she is too distracted to investigate why.

"We just talked…" It feels like pulling teeth to get David to say anything with details.

"About what?" Her voice is subtly laced with annoyance to give David a message that she does not want to be trifled with.

"You." That word knocks every confident feeling out and replaces it with dread and guilt. Her mind immediately replays her encounter with Emma and the look on Emma's face when she saw her blackout with that… flashback. It made her feel like she had abandon Emma in that one moment and she never wants to feel like that again.

"Mary." David sighs out her name as he debates whether to say what Emma had told him. "I can't betray Emma's trust in me but I will tell you that I could tell she wants to trust you with everything but something is holding her back. It sounded to me like she was scared of losing you like Graham."

It makes sense to her that Emma was really scared about her condition considering that in the past month she has lapsed into a week long coma and had a blackout, all for no reasons. It is like these things are happening right as she is getting closer to her roommate. But Mary Margaret knows there are deeper emotional reasons behind Emma's running besides her. But David either didn't pick up on them or he is not going to tell her.

"Okay. Thank you." She says softly on the phone. She tries to make sure David knows how appreciative she is with her tone. He gets it.

"Goodnight."

_**Short, I know but there will be a couple of short chapters ahead but it is just the way I chop 'em up. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. The Cold Floor

_**Here is the update! I am really excited about where this story is going. :) Please review!**_

Emma hears herself groan as she regains access to her body. Her head hurts, her feet are freezing, and something is rubbing harshly against her wrists. She pries open her eyes and tries to focus on her surroundings. Fear hits her suddenly when she realizes what happened what seemed like a few minutes ago but could be hours or days. She was hit on the head by some blunt object and knocked out.

"Here is some medicine for the splitting headache you must have." A male voice rings out. It echoes so she figures he must be keeping her in a large room. Her fear is fighting to paralyze her from figuring out how to escape but all the years she has spent fighting fear has made her strong. So she squints through the dark to try and see the man walking over to her. His footsteps grow louder as he approaches and they finally stop. When the man stoops over her, Emma can see his face. The faint light shows that the man is scruffy with dark eyes that have a gleam that she can't quite place. He smirks at her as she scrambles to catch the medicine pills being dropped in her chained hands. She turns over the pills, looking for an identifier, and sees the word 'Advil' written on the side in small letters. Hesitantly, Emma takes the cup handed to her with water in it and swallows the pills. It takes everything she has in her not to throw up because of her paranoia and dread. If she were going to die, the man would have already killed her.

"Don't be alarmed Emma. I am only here to make sure the Savior is safe once the magic comes." His tone makes her shiver and she can't understand the man's words. Maybe it is because her head hurts badly or the thought that the man knows Henry's crazy ideas about magic. _Henry!_ The thought of Henry thinking she disappeared on him or abandoned him makes her gag but she hasn't eaten anything so she can't throw up.

"You crazy asshole." She mutters as her lungs fill with air before another dry heave wracks her body. Emma shakes as the cold cement floor soaks up any heat her body managed to save. The man notices this and grabs her chained hands. She immediately tries to protest but all the energy she has is gone. Her mind races as she thinks about saving her energy and enduring whatever the man has planned.

"Calm down. I can't have you dying of a cold… how funny would that be? Hundreds of fairy tale characters sacrifice decades of their lives so you could live but you die of a cold." The man chuckles while dragging her onto a thickly padded blanket. As her head hits the soft fabric, she actually inhales on accident and is shocked that she is lying on the blanket that David gave her. The scent smells like his cologne mixed with the fresh Maine air and the backseat of a truck. It only offers her a small amount of comfort in this situation but somehow that gives her hope. David gave her exactly what she needed, then and now. Her instincts are fighting to retract the thought of David equaling hope because somehow, despite this scary situation, she still seems invested in avoiding all pleasant emotions being associated with him. She lets out a huff of air and tries to focus on getting out.

"Who are you?" The question that has plagued Emma's mind finally makes its way it to her lips. The man stands up and the shadow once again covers his face. He shuffles his feet for a minute before sighing.

"Well if you must know, my name is Bruce. That enough for you?" His voice is sarcastic and laced with teasing. It makes her shiver because this psycho is so delusion that he is trying to joke with her.

"No, it will never be enough. Now let me go before the whole town is knocking on your door." Emma stares defiantly at the shadow of the man's face. She has to be strong even if every fiber of her body wants her to break down and cry. The man named Bruce starts walking away but then stops. Her muscles tense as she thinks about how stupid it was to prod the man holding her captive. She watches the man stroll over the blanket where she is laying, helpless.

"We both know that will never happen, Emma." He lowers his head just so the pale light shines on half of his face. His eyes are dark and can't hide the anger. "This town is full of people that act like they care but they don't. Even your precious roommate won't be able to find you. And do you know why? Something will distract her that is more important to her, like finding a way to be with her prince Charming. You fool yourself to think that this town has accepted you and will save you. Hell, why would they save you when you refuse to believe in the one thing that will save them!"

The man is yelling at her by now and it frightens her, as his words grow angrier. The man sees the fear that she can barely contain and he backs away from her. He silently walks away from her, his footsteps the only noise keeping his words from echoing in her head.

**_This new guy will be a character that has already been introduced on the show so feel free and try to guess who that is. COMMENT AND REVIEW!_**


	10. Scotch

_**So roll with me on this point of view. I am trying to give you hints on who this character might be. Please give some reviews because every opinion matters. :) **_

_**ONLY A FEW WEEKS UNTIL SEASON 2 PREMIERS!**_

He feels himself getting out of control. Something about the thought of Emma not understanding how important she is makes him angry. But that anger turned into a loud rant about how unimportant Emma is. In all truthfulness, he never meant to scare her but he is a large guy and he does have her chained up. He stares at her scared face before turning and walking away.

Bruce sits down on his couch and just thinks. He hardly knows why he captured Emma but the moment he saw her, at one in the morning, he knew he had to do something to hurry up Emma's acceptance of magic. He did say to her that he wanted to protect her from magic but the whole town will do that once they remember… He groans and leans back as he contemplates how they will remember. His mind whirls as he takes a drink of scotch. He knows that Jefferson is going insane with two realities in his head but Bruce knows how to handle his conflicting worlds. The alcohol burns as it slowly goes down his throat.

He glances at the window and sees the sun setting through the trees. His house is comfortably placed on the outskirts of the town and nestled in between two shops. But the reason he bought this place was because of the large basement. He isn't a psychopath who bought this with the intension of holding women in his basement. In fact, he wanted to start a business in the large room. He could of carved or made brilliant pieces of art in there before selling them on the market. Bruce takes another drink of alcohol as the pain of failure surfaces. He tried to start the business in New York a while back but whatever he invested in, turned out to fail months later. So with his reputation in ruins as an artist and entrepreneur in shambles, he returned to Maine to recover. And just a few days after he came back, Emma showed up and started changing everything.

It is like he has two clashing personalities in his head. The betrayal of being abandoned as a kid fuels one side. It is the one with the memories of the magical world, of what his life used to be before he got sent to this world. That side constantly fights to gain control of his emotions and for a moment today, with Emma right in front of him, that side got out. But the other one is strong too. He likes to think the more human, kinder side of him is who he is but the uncertainty is always in his mind. Who he wants to be is inspired by Emma's fight, by all people in Storybrooke that fight the Evil Queen even if they don't know it, and by some of the experiences in this world outside of Storybrooke.

His introspective thoughts seem to make him even more tired than he is. He struggles to stand up and put together some food on a tray. The alcohol is taking effect as he stumbles while carrying the cold pizza, water, and an apple down the stairs. His breathing is heavy from fighting to keep balanced and he knows his eyes are red. He looks like shit when he throws open the door to the basement.

Emma visibly jumps as his presence and he can't help but feel hurt even though she has every reason to be scared of him. He tries to keep a neutral look on his face as he walks over to the blond. He slowly puts the tray down in front of Emma and scoots it over to the edge of the blanket with his foot. She stares at the food for a minute before looking up at him with some weird expression he can't think of while he is drunk.

"What!? I'm not going to let you starve. Now eat and go to sleep. If you try to escape I will catch you. And then I will personally visit Mary Margaret to tell her why her roommate chose to left town. It will be very heartbreaking to see that woman understand that it was her that you ran from." His tone is intimidating and he glares at the woman to make sure she knows he is serious. God, he doesn't even know why he is doing this to her but he can't just let her free now. The message is obviously received as Emma nods her head and pulls the food closer to her. He knows that Emma is very protective and weak when it comes to Mary Margaret so that is why his bluff worked. He would never intentionally hurt Mary Margaret, aka Snow White, but Emma doesn't know that.

Bruce watches Emma closely for a moment before walking away. He locks the door the basement carefully and works hard to get up to his couch again. As soon as his head hits the pillow, he begins to drift into a restless sleep.

**Clarification: If you are at all confused on who this chapter is told from, it is the kidnapper.**

**Now who is the kidnapper? REVIEW!**


	11. Her Mind

_**So this is a chapter I am REALLY excited for. I thought this was a brilliant idea and I hope you agree. I would like to give a LOUD heads up to the guest beta for this chapter,** _**oldmcpiper**!

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret feels like she had nightmares all night. All her subconscious can think about is that Emma might not be home when she wakes up. It seems weird, whenever she sleeps now, in her dreams, she is resilient and deals with hardships easily. In the time after a dream ends and before waking up a magical thing happens: a person's subconscious, which controls the dreams, and their active mind drift together. That is why on this night Mary Margaret suddenly feels confronted by some part of herself.<p>

_You need to protect her._ A voice comes out of the depths of her mind. Her brain, the part holding the person who Mary Margaret thinks she is, races as she tries to understand.

'What are you talking about?' She knows that she might be crazy for talking to a voice inside her head, but something is making her investigate. There has been a nagging feeling for a while and maybe this dream will help her find out what it is.

_You need to find her. She needs you._ The voice sounds exactly like hers except it is strong yet gentle. It feels like the voice is softly prodding her to find someone.

'Who? Who do I need to find?' Mary Margaret's mind calls out to the mysterious part of her. The sensation of talking to herself in a state where she can't feel anything physically is strange. But she refuses to awaken.

_Emma._ The way the voice tenderly says her roommate's name makes Mary Margaret want to shudder in some yearning way, but her body is disconnected from her mind. Instead, Mary Margaret allows herself to feel what the voice is telling her to. The emotions rush over her and they feel motherly. She knows that she has always had a soft spot for the young woman for some reason but this is deeper.

A conscious thought comes across as a sentence in their conversation. 'Emma hasn't come home yet. Something's happened to her.' And suddenly the whole atmosphere of the interaction becomes fogged with fear. Mary Margaret senses the anxiety getting closer to her and lets the voice inside of her head start to slip away. But then the voice or whatever it is, helps push away those fears.

_You can save her. She needs you. _The cryptic messages are getting annoying; The subtle hints don't help her. Mary Margaret starts to feel her physical senses returning to her. Her time is growing short!

'How can I save her? I don't know where she is.' She mentally begs the stronger voice to guide her.

_You can find her and save her. She needs you. _The voice sounds farther away, and everything is becoming more desperate as Mary Margaret's mind tries to keep the voice from drifting away.

'Emma is tougher than I am! What do I have that can save her?' At this point Mary Margaret can feel that her arm is numb from sleeping on it, her toes are cold, and her hand is wrapped around the soft blanket. A moment goes by, and panic engulfs her because maybe she just lost the strongest, most hidden part of her- the part that could help her.

_We love her. _

The revelation startles her and abruptly she is jolted awake. Mary Margaret can feel the sweat on her forehead but all her focus is on that one statement. Well besides the whole 'we' thing, the thought that she loves Emma makes her tingle. She doesn't know how to process that fact. She does know that the voice was right- that somehow the blond has indeed earned her love. The voice was also clearly set on the idea that Emma needed her help. It scares her to think that someone so strong could need someone like her. But then again, some part of her is that brave voice inside of her. If only she could summon that strength now…

The phone ringing surprises her and she jumps before answering it.

"Hello?" Mary Margaret's voice still sounds as if she just awoke but her mind is wide awake.

"Mary Margaret? Granny, she is there." Ruby sounds like she added that last part with the phone away from her face. Mary frowns as she hears the concern and relief in Ruby's tone. Her heart races as she thinks of what this is probably about. Emma.

"What's wrong Ruby?"

"Ruby give me the phone. Mary Margaret, this is Granny."

"Hello, could you please tell me what this is about?" She can't keep the clear distress in her voice from being heard. Granny sighs on the other end of the line.

"Well, when I came in today I noticed that there was blood on the sidewalk outside the restaurant…" Mary Margaret's ears buzz loudly as her world spins wildly. She is hardly aware that she slumps down on the cold hardwood floor. Her body feels disconnected from her mind like in her dream, but this time it doesn't feel secure. She can barely comprehend that Emma is hurt but then the voice's words come back to her.

_You can help her. She needs you._ That snaps her back to reality and stops her from drowning in fear. She starts to register Granny's frantic voice on the phone.

"Ummm, sorry Granny. Can you say that again?" She was barely aware that Granny had been talking during all of that.

"I checked the security footage from last night, and I think you need to come down here to see it for yourself." Granny does not sound hopeful and Mary Margaret just nods before realizing that the woman on the other side can't see her.

"Sure. I will be right there." Her voice cracks as she tries to gather herself. Mary Margaret presses "end" and gets dressed in a fresh clothes. She doesn't bother with any makeup or jewelry as she races out the door. She barely glances at the clock which reads 10:55 am. Her mind is consumed with the horrible thought the whole way there: no one has seen Emma in over eight hours.

**What did you think? I really hope you like this as much as I do. Check out Oldmcpiper's work in OUAT also. :)**


	12. The Video Tape

**Hey guys sorry for the almost hiatus. I've been following all the great stories in the Mary Margaret/Snow White and Emma family world and I am proud to be a part of it. Everyone should be just as excited as I am for season two!**

**This different perspective should be interesting and hopefully a good choice. **

* * *

><p>Ruby shifts on her feet as she waits impatiently for her Granny to come out of the office. They had just got to the diner and were about to open it up but then Granny rushed into the office and said not to open. It is her job to get the bar and booths ready for customers while Granny cleans up outside and the tables. Something happened and when Granny came inside, she had been eager to go to the back room.<p>

"Come on Granny! You are taking forever." Ruby yells out. She leans casually against the bar in her scantily outfit. It normally would be great if Granny took her time because then she wouldn't have to work but today she wanted to get everything out of the way so she could hang out with Ashley.

Then out of the blue, Granny asked her to call Mary Margaret. She could barely hear the conversation because Granny was quick to shoo her away. It took some serious ease dropping skills for her to hear that Granny wanted Mary Margaret to come to the diner. She casually strolls over to Granny after she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Ruby tries to keep the curiosity out of her voice. If Granny knew that she was interesting in her business then she would go on a rant about how she shouldn't butt into people's business. Granny nervously glances at her.

"I need you to stay here. Mary Margaret should be coming very soon and I need you to let her in. I'm keeping the shop closed today so the door is locked." Her grandma's strange behavior unnerves her slightly but not enough to be uneasy. She nods and smiles because that means that she will get the day off to spend with Ashley and that adorable baby. Granny goes back into the office and does whatever she does back there.

It only takes a few minutes before Mary Margaret shows up at the door. Now she is worried. The poor woman, she is secretly protective of, appears looking pale and has frightened eyes. It feels like Mary Margaret is looking through her to search for Granny. Immediately Ruby rushes to her friend and they walk into the diner together.

"Are you okay, Mary Margaret?" Her voice cracks subtly. Her eyes try to meet Mary Margaret's but she is persistently looking for Granny.

"Granny?!" Mary Margaret yells out loudly. As soon as she does that, Granny comes rushing out and ushers the both of them to her office. They stand around while Granny sits down in front of a small, old TV and presses play. The screen fills with a black and white version of the walkway in front of the diner. Right as Ruby is about to ask what they are doing, Granny seems to sense it and quiets her hurriedly.

Ruby sees a person appear on the tiny screen, and immediately Mary Margaret stiffens beside her. She has to squint to see who it is but Ruby isn't surprised to see that it is Emma. The woman is usually on her own but what startles her is that the screen said it was two in the morning.

_Emma sat down and shivered. David showed up and sat beside her. He casually placed a thick blanket around Emma._

Ruby can't hold back a little 'aww'. She glances at Mary Margaret out of the corner of her eye and observes that even Mary Margaret has softened features at the motion. Her attention is turned back to the video, but quickly Ruby gets bored. The video plays for another three minutes with them just talking. The stupid video camera doesn't pick up sound so Ruby can't understand what they are talking about but, from the increasingly defensive gestures Emma is projecting, Ruby concludes that David is losing ground in the conversation.

_Emma stood up, and hesitantly took the blanket off herself. Emma offered it to David when he stood up as well but David just started walking away. Emma stared at the blanket, then at David's retreating form. Emma stood there, shivering, and no doubt contemplating what to do with the large blanket left to her._

Granny suddenly sucks in her breath, and gazes at Mary Margaret. Sensing that something more is about to happen from Granny's response, Ruby grabs Mary Margaret's hand in an attempt to prepare the woman for whatever came next. They all wait with baited breaths.

_Emma started to walk off, getting closer and closer to the edge of the video screen, but then she stopped to glance behind her at a black van. Emma made nothing out of the strange car so she continued to walk farther. _

Pain unexpectedly overwhelms Ruby, and for a moment she is disoriented. But she glances down and sees that Mary Margaret's grip is becoming extremely tight. It takes everything for Ruby not to wince because of the pain. She bares it, and tries not to make Mary Margaret guilty for hurting her; the situation is bad already. A quick movement on the video captures Ruby's attention.

_A man rapidly jumped out of the driver's seat of the van. He raced towards Emma with a gun in hand. _

A loud gasp is heard in the room, and Mary Margaret's other hand is on Ruby's arm. The grip of that hand is worse but she doesn't focus on that because something much worse is happening on the screen.

_Emma turned around too late. The man was right there, and hit Emma harshly on the head with the blunt end of the gun. Emma crumpled to the ground. Blood leaked out of the wound inflicted. The man dragged Emma into his van and drove away._

Granny slowly turns off the security footage, and turns back to look at Mary Margaret. Ruby also watches her friend for the inevitable reaction. All Ruby can see is that Mary Margaret is frozen, pale, and still gripping her arm like it is all she has left. Ruby glances at Granny, who finally sees Mary Margaret's hands holding tight on Ruby's arm. Granny gets up and carefully pulls Mary Margaret towards the dining room. The poor woman looks like she is about to throw up.

"Mary Margaret, please sit. I know this must be very hard for you-" Granny's attempts to offer comfort are interrupted by Mary Margaret glaring at the wall. It startles them both to see the woman glare, at all. Ruby cannot remember a single instance where she has seen Mary Margaret glare, but it feels like right now Mary Margaret wants to glare at Granny but glares at the wall instead. Granny continues despite the shock. "But we have to get the mayor involved."

Now that gets Mary Margaret's attention. Ruby stumbles back when Mary Margaret bolts up, a stark contrast from her previous paralyzed state.

"No. The last thing we need is Regina getting involved." Mary Margaret states with more authority than Ruby has ever heard her use. Ruby's mind whirls when she tries to think about how this Mary Margaret is the same with the timid schoolteacher on a date with Mr. Whale. A part of her is happy that Mary Margaret has found someone to make her be self-assured. It is a shame that it took that someone being kidnapped for it to happen.

"She is the only one with the resources to find Emma. We need her help." Granny continues to push to go to the Mayor. Ruby disagrees with her grandma but keeps her mouth shut, and is fine with watching.

**_I know at the end i make Ruby seem like she doesn't care and just watches the whole thing but she does. _**

**_PLEASE let me know what you think. _TWO MORE DAYS PEOPLE!**


	13. Handcuffs

**Season Two IS AMAZING! I just wish it was more Charming Family focused.  
>Well here is your dose of family for the week until the show gives us what we want. :)<strong>

Emma sits tiredly on the thick blanket. Her whole body ached from the uncomfortable position she has been in for the past two days. She gazes up at the ceiling and wonders how far underground she is and if anyone would hear her scream. Being trapped in this cold basement has made her angry and sad. At first, she had been able to keep the words Bruce said at bay but then the sheer loneliness made her start thinking. The words had stung deeper than she thought. It scared her to believe he was true. She had always turned her back on the small town and wanted to distances herself from everyone but Henry. That was selfish and it feels like it is too late. But the idea of Henry being right was still crazy to her. In fact, it made her realize that Bruce was bat-crap crazy. Why does she always attract the crazy ones?

The reason Emma knows it has been two days is because she has been served six meals, and they all correspond to the time of day. She got a bagel, an apple, and milk for breakfast: Chips, a sandwich, and a drink for lunch: pasta, fruit, and salad for dinner. The food quality did surprise her. The meals were actually filling and tasted better than anything she could have cooked. It actually seemed like the man was trying to feed her healthy foods. But that was how she keeps track of how many days she has been trapped.

It worries her to think that she may never be found. The pain of not knowing whether or not she could see Mary Margaret again hurts all the time. She doesn't want to remember that her last moments with her roommate and friend, she avoided contact and left randomly. Emma sighs and feels the tears start to form in her eyes. She has been, frustratingly, been crying a lot. It might be that the silence is making her think about everything that she has avoided for a long time. But that's not the point. The point is that Mary Margaret is the reason she wants to get out.

Emma lies back down and readjusts so she is on her side with the handcuffs behind her. Don't even get her started on the handcuffs. She started feeling blood on her wrists by the fifth hour of day one. Now there is just dried blood there but the cuffs still hurt a lot.

By her body clock, Bruce should be coming in five-ish minutes to give her dinner. That is when she will make her move. Suddenly something changes upstairs and she hears feet scouring about.

Her thoughts quiet for a moment as she tries to focus and listen past the silence, which ring in her ears. The scrape of a door against the ground echoes in the room. Bruce's voice is heard but Emma can't make out the words. But then the voice that replies makes Emma's heart race. _It's Ruby! _

Now her self-pitying mood stops and she tries to form a quick escape plan. She needs to get to Ruby before she leaves. There is no time to think because the voices already seem farther away. Emma jolts up, ignoring the blinding flash of pain when her bloody wrists rub against the cuffs, and pulls her arms underneath her legs so that her hands are now cuffed in front of her. In an adrenaline-induced state of calm, she grabs a bobby pin that she forgot she had and starts picking at the cuffs. It feels like five minutes went by but in reality it only took Emma ten seconds to get the cuffs off her. She doesn't dare touch her wrists because she can barely see two feet in front of her.

Emma walks quickly to whatever direction she has heard Bruce leave and fumbles around in the dark for a doorknob. Her heart leaps when her cold hands reach the cold metal. It has never been so freeing to open a door. Clearly Bruce was a little too drunk when he shut this door last because he left it unlocked. _Dumbass._ Emma turns the knob slowly and listens up the stairs. Ruby is still talking to Bruce, probably flirting with the man. But thank god for Ruby's flirting, it is buying her time.

She tries to be as silent as she can when she makes her way up the stairs. A floorboard moans and Emma is paralyzed with fear. She immediately pauses, and listens. Now Bruce is talking. She thinks that her heart is beating so fast that it is going to give her away. It sounds so loud in her ears but she pushes on anyway.

Emma passes a room with a couch and a TV with tons of bottles scattered across the floor, and stops momentarily. So this is where Bruce has been getting buzzed. The man clearly favors scotch. She shakes her head and actively thinks about her feet moving. She finally reaches the living room where the sunset sky fills the barren living room with pink light. Bruce must have put a screen on the window in the basement because she could not see a beautiful sunset like this. The sight fills her with uncontrollable hope. And for a second, she lets herself hope that Henry is right, and hope that the towns people do care about her. The nice sensation is cut short by Ruby's voice.

"But sir, we need everyone's help in this. Our sheriff is missing and without everyone's help in finding her, we don't have a sheriff." Ruby shifts so that she is standing in the doorway, blocking Bruce's attempts to close the door. Bruce glares at her but Ruby doesn't budge. Emma's happiness increases because Ruby proves that Bruce was wrong about the town not caring. And maybe if that is true, she still has time to prove him wrong about her not caring about the people.

"I said please leave or else-" Bruce starts to say the threat but Ruby interrupts him.

"Then what? You will call the sheriff?" Ruby's eyes sparkle when she says that. Emma smiles at the waitress's wit. It feels almost normal again but then the feelings of blood running down her wrists makes her snap back to reality and realize she is still in danger.

Her heart is telling her to run for it and to never look back until she gets to Mary Margaret but her head thinks that is a bad idea. So instead, she uses a different plan…

Emma goes to the kitchen and is surprised to find a full culinary kitchen. It has nice everything but her eyes are attracted to the large pan hanging. It may be slightly cliché but the thought of hitting Bruce over the head with a pan is tempting. She grabs the pan and creeps towards the living room. Her heart threatens to stop when she sees Ruby starting to retreat. But she knows the moment is still right so without any more hesitation, Emma runs towards Bruce and violently hits him on the head. The loud sickening noise of metal on skull gets Ruby's attention. She must look like shit if Ruby turned ghost white when Ruby saw her.

"Emma!" Ruby's voice sounds horrified, and scared but right now Emma is too focused on her plan to comment.

"Ruby, grab his feet now!" Emma yells as loud as she can but it isn't very loud. Her voice has been out of use for two days. It sounds foreign to her own ears, which are accustomed to silence. Ruby nods but still stares at Emma as she picks up Bruce's feet. The two women struggle to fully pick up the unconscious man but Emma manages to lead Ruby to the basement. She harshly drags Bruce onto the cold floor and starts pushing Ruby out of the cage, but the sight of David's blanket lying there stops her. Emma runs and grabs the blanket before pulling Ruby out of the basement. She slams the door shut behind them and locks it with all the locks it has. Three dead bolts later, Emma and Ruby sprint out of the house and into the street.

Emma struggles to catch her breath. Two or so days of not being able to walk, let alone run, have made her less fit than she wants. Her lungs burn as the cold Maine air rushes in her lungs. Ruby is bending over too, wanting as much air as possible. The two women stand there, not moving. Ruby glances over at her and becomes even paler. Emma wonders what the hell she looks like to make Ruby that scared.

"Hey Ruby." Emma's voice sounds rasp and she tries lighten the dark mood. Her heart is still racing and everything in her whole fricken body just wants to keep running to her home to find Mary Margaret but she restrains herself. The part of her that is forever changed from the experience of that kidnapping screams in hatred of herself for starting to put the walls up that the two days in silence brought down but reality is too scary not to have those walls.

"Emma." Ruby says with so much concern that it actually surprises the blond. Emma did not expect the towns people like Ruby to care. "We have to get you to the hospital right now." Emma thought that Ruby's fear would have faded because the fear would have been of Bruce but clearly she was wrong. Ruby is very much afraid of what she looks like. Emma finally takes the time to look at herself.

Her wrists are so much worse than she thought. The cuffs were digging into her flesh, and there are two huge gashes on each of her wrists where it was the worst. They definitely need stitches. She can't see the rest of herself so she turns around and looks at her reflection in a shop window. Her forehead is also covered in blood that leaked from the large wound on her forehead inflicted by the gun hitting her. Her eyes are bloodshot, and there is a large bruise on her leg from where she was resting on for the two days.

Suddenly the adrenaline starts wearing off, and the blood loss finally gets to her. Emma feels her legs buckle from beneath her, as she crumples to the ground. Her ears are sore from the silence but she can hear Ruby start yelling for help. The words seem to be magic because people start showing up. The image of Ruby, Archie, and other people surrounding her start to blur. Emma's eyes start to drift close, the lack of sleep for two days and the blood loss catching up to her.

Emma's eyes are closed. But then a scent drifts by her that reminds her of Mary Margaret. _She's here! _Emma blinks and opens her eyes, desperately wanting to look at her best friend's face. Their gaze connects. She keeps her eyes open as long as she can but the darkness is closing in. One thing she will never ever forget is the expression of her best friend. Mary Margaret is ghostly white, and fear is etched painfully on her face. Mary Margaret bends down so she hovering over her. Emma can't keep her eyes open anymore, and the last thing she hears is a scream and a sob from Mary Margaret before slipping into unconsciousness.

**_WhaBAM! What do you think? I little intense, I know but I think it works._**

**_I'm close to wrapping up this story so all the reviews count and I appreciate them so much. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	14. Stories

_**OK, so I know for sure that there will only be one more chapter after this one before this story is finished. Thank you for reading and please keep reading and REVIEW!**_

Mary Margaret can't sleep and can't eat. The fear is overwhelming her. It feels like everything she does, it once step farther away from finding Emma. She stares blankly at the white walls of Granny's diner, too tired to do anything else. The bell above the diner's door rings loudly and she vaguely wonders who it is now. She turns her head slightly and is surprised to see David standing awkwardly at the door.

David shifts uncomfortably and then approaches Mary Margaret. She quickly tries to think of an excuse as to why she looks horribly but then the cold, harsh reality of the actual reason sets in and she can't find it in herself to care how she looks. Her eyes cast a neutral but saddened look that makes David frown.

"Why is everyone in here?" David asks, referring to the dozens of people crammed in Granny's diner. The reason Mary Margaret won't and can't move is because Granny's diner became the center of all the search efforts for Emma. She can't move or else she might miss something important.

"Do you honestly don't know what happened?" Her voice is colder than normal and causes David to look at her with that curious, confused expression that would normally melt her heart but today causes her frustration. "You were the last person to see Emma before she was kidnapped. About three minutes after you left, she was hit on the head and dragged into a man's van. We are all here trying to find her."

David's features immediately contort into one of worry. His eyes gaze around the room, observing the people desperately trying to find Emma. Mary Margaret sighs and glances around too. Ruby, Granny, and Archie are at the center of it all. Granny and Archie coordinate the search parties and where to look while Ruby is in charge of getting more volunteers to help. Right now there is only twenty or so people in the diner willing to help but Ruby has that determined expression on her face.

"I- I didn't know. I've been-" Mary Margaret interrupts him rudely.

"It doesn't matter. We need you to help since you were the last person to see her. We need to find her." Her tone is demanding and it throws David off once more. David nods and wanders over to Ruby's set up table.

She really shouldn't have been mean but there is a new side of her that just wants things to get done and David gawking at her doesn't help. Mary Margaret loses her confidence and starts staring at the wall again. It's like that part inside her that she connected to about two nights ago reappears or tried to then disappears. It is maddening knowing that somehow she can save Emma but she can't think of a way how.

"Mary Margaret?" A gentle voice calls out to her. She turns her head slightly and sees a very concerned Ruby looking at her. Mary Margaret sadly smiles, trying to assure the woman she is okay but she's not and it doesn't work.

"Hey Ruby. How is the search going?" Its strange to hear those words come out of her mouth because she swore that she would be so involved in the search yet the thought of looking for a dead Emma has paralyzed her.

"It's fine. Ashley and I are about to go door-to-door, asking people to help. Do you want to come? It might help." Ruby's tone is gentle and hopeful. Mary Margaret wants to say yes but her fear is still in the front of her mind. "Please Mary Margaret. You've been sitting here for the past day and a half. I can't see you like this anymore." Ruby says, the desperateness growing in her voice. Mary Margaret numbly nods, aware that Ruby is very concerned about her. Ruby smiles gently and when Mary Margaret gets off the stool, wraps an arm around hers.

Ashley is waiting outside the diner doors and is surprised when she sees Mary Margaret. Ruby explains that she persuaded her to join. The meanwhile, Mary Margaret finds herself scanning the desolate roads of Storybrooke for that black van.

"Let's go then." Ashley says.

The couple hours go by fairly quickly. Mary Margaret is surprised at how fast the time went. She was even shocked to find herself laughing during the door-to-door adventure. Ashley, Ruby, and her were swapping stories about some of the funny things Emma had done. It took away the hurt for a while too. She didn't have a constant pain in her chest, telling her that Emma is in danger. While it may seem weird and maybe ignorant to not want to pay attention to the fact that her roommate is in danger, it gave her the recharge she needed to get back into the search.

"Come on guys, we need to go back to Granny's! It's like seven in the evening and she will flip a switch if she notices we haven't checked back in yet." Ruby says as she giggles about the previous story told. The three women are walking down the main road, checking off the houses they have visited and asked for volunteers.

Suddenly a row of unchecked houses catches Mary Margaret's attention. They are by Mr. Gold's shop and they all didn't realize that beyond his shop were two houses. That is when something inside her buzzes. It's like everything aches to go to those houses for some reason. That voice inside her head appears again.

_Go there._

It's confusing as to why the voice inside her head is telling her where to ask for volunteers but Mary Margaret finds herself curious as to what the voice wants her to see.

"Guys, I know we need to get back but those two houses aren't on our list. We haven't gone to their doors and I know I cant go back knowing we haven't asked everyone." Mary Margaret says while trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice. Ruby and Ashley glance at their lists then to the row of houses.

"Fine! But then we have to go back." Ruby fake groans which earns a laugh from Ashley. The start walking towards the house and for some reason Mary Margaret starts searching for that black van again. It's her instincts to. But now that she's thought about it, the voice inside her head might be her instincts…

Ashley grabbing onto Mary Margaret's arm interrupts the train of thought. Mary Margaret snaps out of her haze and smiles at the blond.

"Mary Margaret and I will go the second house. Ruby you take this one." Ashley smiles back at her, and starts pulling her towards a black house. Ruby sighs and walks to the front doorsteps of the first house. For a fleeting moment, Mary Margaret gets an intense vibe that washes over her. But then it disappears. She shakes her head and pays attention to Ashley, who is talking about her baby.

The man answers the door and smiles warily at them. By now Ruby and Ashley have figured out that Mary Margaret isn't the enthusiastic talker like it needs to be so this time Ashley has to talk to the man. Mary Margaret stands there, and starts to peer inside the house when Ruby's voice captures her attention. Both her, Ashley and the man look towards where Ruby asked if the man would call the sheriff. Unfortunately a large shrub is in the way so they can't see anything. The man casually turns back towards them and asks why he should help since he didn't know Emma.

"She was the local Sheriff and she kept things in order around here so it would be in all of our best interests if you helped us." Ashley says, with a slight edge to her voice. The man seems to stumble back but then recovers. He nods silently and lets them into his house. It seems weird to talk in the house but her and Ashley are used to it. People usually want to hear the story of what happened in the safety of their homes.

Mary Margaret zones out as Ashley begins the story. She always does because the retelling of the horrible video makes her chest tighten in fear every time. For some reason, she hears a noise like someone knocking hard on the side of a building. Ashley and the man pay no mind and her mind wanders off, dismissing the noise as her imagination.

"Thank you for helping. If you could come with us right now to Granny's Diner, we are all having a end of the evening meeting." Ashley stands up, and Mary Margaret snaps back to reality and stands up too. The man nods and follows them out the door. Mary Margaret eagerly looks around the bush to find Ruby but she isn't there. Instead there is blood on the cement stairs to the house.

Fear starts coursing through her veins again. This cannot happen again. Ashley sees it too because she gasps loudly. Their thoughts can't be completely fully because the air is filled with Ruby's screaming voice.

"HELP! Somebody, anyone please help me!" That is all it takes because Mary Margaret, Ashley and the man run towards Main Street where they heard Ruby's voice. As they turn the corner where Mr. Gold's shop is, Mary Margaret starts to pray because they is a large crowd forming a circle, probably around someone. _Ruby._

Mary Margaret pushes her way through the crowd, determined to save Ruby's life so she won't lose two people she cares about. The instant she gets through to the inner circle, her worst fears become so much worse. She has never felt so much terror as she does in that moment. Before her is Emma.

Emma is covered in blood. She has blood on her forehead with an open gash and huge wounds on her wrists that cover her hands and arms in blood too.

Mary Margaret can't breathe. Tears brim in her eyes. She glances at Ruby, who is crying helplessly. She looks down and sees Emma open her eyes and gaze at her. Emma's green blue eyes look at her with love, hope, and fear all at the same time. But then Emma closes her eyes, and fails to open them again. She falls to the ground and starts to sob and to scream Emma's name. Tears blind her vision as the overwhelming sense of sadness fills her body.

A pair of hands suddenly grips her upper arms and pulls her up. Mary Margaret knows who it is automatically because the hands are gentle yet firm. She turns into the warm chest that the hands pull her to. She lets the tears soak David's shirt. She doesn't dare look up when she hears Dr. Whale yelling for someone to help him carry Emma. She will never forget the sight of Emma lying there, so lifeless.

**_Please please review. I would love it if I knew your opinion. Guess what's going to happen in the LAST and final chapter!_**


	15. The End

_**So this the very last chapter. I would like to thank every single reviewer because without your constant positive reminders to keep at it. It has been awesome writing this story and getting to know other OUAT writers. I am also thrilled that this is my first fic to reach 100 reviews. Thank you. **_

_**A special thank you so much to oldmcpiper, who has helped me every step of the way whether they knew it or not. :)**_

**_This is one of my favorite stories so please let me know what you've thought. _**

* * *

><p>This is what it must have felt like for Emma just over two weeks ago. Mary Margaret wipes away the tears in her eyes as she clutches Emma's hand. Her heart hurts so much for the woman in front of her. She's been siting diligently at her best friend's side since she got out of surgery. Dr. Whale told her that it wasn't invasive and it was just to make sure the gashes over her body were not infected but her mind still screamed that Emma had to have surgery. It's only been a couple hours and already she feels hopelessly lost without her roommate. It must have been so terrifying and ten times worse for Emma when she collapsed and didn't wake up for a week. She can't bear the thought of Emma not waking up for a week.<p>

"Wake up Emma. Please. I promised I wouldn't leave you but that doesn't mean you can leave me." Mary Margaret carefully brushes the blonds bangs out of the way of the bandage covering most of her forehead. She hears the door open and looks over to see Henry standing in the door, ghostly white. Her motherly instincts kick in and she stands up to rush over to him.

"Henry, you shouldn't be here. Emma wouldn't want you to see her like this." She turns the boy around and walks with him towards the waiting area. It pains her to be away from Emma but she has to make sure Henry is okay first.

"She- she has to break the curse. She can't be like this. She has to wake up." Henry starts to babble with tears misting in his eyes. Mary Margaret looks around for Regina's presence. This is the one instance where Regina is actually needed to be Henry's mother.

"It's okay, Henry. I'm sure Emma is strong enough to pull through this." She lets out a sigh of relief when Regina comes walking quickly down the hospital corridor. A part of her feels like a horrible person for being relieved that Regina is there to take Henry away but it is quickly over powered by the part that wants to get back to Emma.

"Henry! What happened?" The fact that Emma's absence has been kept from Regina and Henry startles her. With both of their activeness in Emma's life, she would have thought they would have noticed sooner. Regina comes up and sees Henry's tears and assumes it has something to do with her. "Mary Margaret, what did you do to my son?" The hostility is clear in Regina's voice. She ignores it and glances back to the private room in the hospital; a room that seems to attract the people she cares most about.

"I didn't do anything Regina. Your son is upset because Emma is in there." Her voice is tired from crying and screaming. Regina looks at the room and sees Emma's lifeless body with tubes shoved down her throat and needles in her arm. Just how Regina raises an eyebrow with minimal interest makes her sick. She contains the urge to punch the woman.

"Oh." Regina turns back to Henry and squats down to his level. "Henry, I don't think you should see Emma like this. You know you will have nightmares." What surprises Mary Margaret is the look on Regina's face. She actually looks concerned about someone. Henry starts crying again and suddenly runs into Regina's embrace. This is the first time she has ever seen a moment like this between the two of them. Henry rarely seeks comfort for his mother.

"It's okay, Henry. She'll be fine." Regina say with concern lacing her voice. Her expression is pained and for a second Mary Margaret realizes that Regina is an actual person with feelings. Regina's gazes up and glares for an instant but then it's gone and she is whisking Henry away.

Mary Margaret sighs and heads back to Emma's private room. As soon as she walks in, Emma's monitors start beeping like crazy and Mary Margaret's heart feels like it stops. The only thing that flashes through her mind is _Emma's dying!_ Dr. Whale and three nurses rush in and push her out of the way. They check her heartbeat and Dr. Whale says something about Emma having one but it's faint. Her body is numb as she stares at Emma's body. Her salty tears are traveling rapidly down her cheek as the doctors continue to try and figure out what is wrong with her best friend. Her mind refuses to accept what is happening before her. It seems automatic when her body is propelled forward and she is quickly by Emma's side. Mary Margaret desperately grasps Emma's hand, seeking the comfort Emma always gave her yet she is unable to give her now.

"Emma, please, please, please come back. I need you in my life. We haven't had enough time together. I need more time." Her pleads seem to get through because Emma's eyes are suddenly open and the heart rate monitor beeps regularly. Mary Margaret looks at Dr. Whale with a hopeful, confused gaze. He looks at the monitor and then calmly talks to Emma.

"Emma, I need to you to remain calm. I am going to take the tube out so you can breath on your own." Dr. Whale glances at her before looking at Emma, who nods. He carefully pulls out the tube. The gagging noise Emma makes sends shivers down Mary Margaret's spine. She notices that Emma squeezes her hand back and for the first time in a week and a half, she feels her heart ache start to lift.

Emma lets out a loud gasp when the end of the tube is taken out. Mary Margaret smiles through her swollen, teary eyes. She sees Emma's head tilt her way and their gaze connects.

"Don't you dare do that to me again." She honestly doesn't think her heart can take any more drama dealing with their health. Emma smiles at her.

"I think I can do that." Emma's voice is rasp and sounds a lot like hers did after she woke up from a coma. Emma tilts her head so she's looking straight up. Mary Margaret watches as tears form then escape Emma's eyes. She wants to ask what is wrong but that just seems like a stupid question in these circumstances. Everything is wrong right now. So she waits for the blond to talk.

"I- I thought that I wouldn't see you again." Emma's confession is quiet and makes her seem small and vulnerable like a child. It breaks her heart to see Emma like this. Mary Margaret instinctively cups Emma's face with one hand. That makes Emma look at her.

"I wouldn't have let that happen." Mary Margaret can tell Emma is on the verge of crying harder so she does what that little voice in head told her to do three days ago. _She needs me._ She takes her hand off Emma and uses it to push the woman slightly to the right, giving her just enough room to lie down on the bed.

They just lie there, content with each other's company. Emma keeps looking at her when she thinks she isn't paying attention. It feels like Emma is observing every detail on her face. Mary Margaret finally catches her and Emma immediately tilts her head away, pretending not to get caught. She firmly keeps her gaze on Emma, wanting her to say something.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Emma asks. She is caught off guard with this question because she can't remember what she said when she had a conversation with Emma last. The confused look on her face makes Emma explain hesitantly.

"When you said you wanted me in your life." Emma looks down and refuses to make eye contact. Mary Margaret smiles at her roommate's attempt to seem nonchalant. She scoots closer so that they are in a similar position like they were on the night when it all started.

"I meant every word of it. I don't want to think about a day without you in my life and I promise I won't leave you." She beams when Emma blushes and looks up. The remainder of the heartache of the past week disappears but the memory still remains. Her features harden for a moment. "But I also meant what I said when I wanted you to promise you weren't going to leave either. You scared the heck out of me."

Emma's scared and guilty face immediately makes Mary Margaret soften up and she squeezes her hand. Emma visibly relaxes. She closes her eyes and assumes her roommate is doing the same. Emma sighs contently and eases Mary Margaret's worries with her next words.

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think? Did I finish it well enough for all you guys out there? PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND COMMENTING!<br>I was thinking about including the curse breaking because it is a part of my storyline and I am thinking about continuing but for now I'm going to call this story done. **_

_**I will still read and look at all the reviews every time i can. I appreciate it so much. Thank you.**_

_**ONCE UPON A TIME ROCKS!**_

_**P.S. I changed the summary to allow myself to end this way. He he, sorry. **_


	16. Author's Note

_**Hey this isn't an update with a chapter, sorry to get your hopes up. **_

_**This is just a reminder to go check out the alternative ending to this story... **_

_**It is called 'The Silence Left From Screaming'. I know sounds intense right? Please check it out and tell me what you think. Leave reviews here or there, doesn't matter. **_

_**Thank you, Tvmatchmaker.**_


	17. Epilogue: Part 1

_**Hey! I'm back! Just for a little 2 part epilogue. What can I say? It is hard not writing about this amazing family. :) Please review and tell me what you think! Look forward to the next part as well. :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Post Curse- Epilogue<span>

Emma silently walks along side Aurora, content to let the silence fill the air. She looks at Mulan, who has her sword pointed precisely at Hook, and smiles to herself. About a month ago she would have never imagined making a journey with Disney characters but here she is. The smile slips from her face when she glances at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret- err Snow has been mostly keeping to herself ever since Emma's emotional break down in the nursery. It worries Emma; she can't think about what is going inside Snow's mind, all the speculation makes her head fill with fear left over from being abandon as a child.

"Emma, watch out!" Aurora calls out right as Emma stumbles over a large tree root in the ground. Luckily, Emma keeps her balance enough not to fall and make a fool out of herself but in the process she captures the attention of the group.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Snow's voice comes from the back of the pack as Snow walks faster to catch up with her.

"I'm fine." Emma shrugs, trying to fake nonchalant, and suppresses the urge to throw a cold remark Snow's way. If Snow is playing indifferent then so will she.

"Got your mind in the clouds?" Hook taunts. He casually smirks and Emma has to quell the instant flash of anger and the impulse to punch the man. She smiles when Mulan thrusts her sharpened blade inches from Hook's neck, which makes him lose the smirk. After the bunch starts to walk again, she gives an appreciative nod to Mulan who nods in return. Despite her best efforts, Emma's mind begins to wander again. Things were easier when she was okay with her revelation in the silence of being captured by the man now known as Baelfire. Lying with Mary Margaret on the hospital bed, she was so happy she realized what Mary Margaret meant to her but now it seems to be causing her to struggle with her new relationship with Mary Margaret, or Snow White. Her heart keeps trying to figure out what Snow means to her since she and Mary Margaret essentially were the same person, just with different emotional beings. Can she love Snow, her mom, like she loved Mary Margaret? She did refer to Mary Margaret as family… and the many times previous to the curse breaking, she wished for Mary Margaret to be family but this was different. Snow is different.

Everyone is snapped out of their respective thoughts when Hook calls their attention to a looming beanstalk in the distance, which towers and seems to go on forever. Emma feels her mouth drop in surprise and disbelief. She turns her head to see if this is normal, since she isn't the best judge of what is normal around here. Aurora's jaw is dropped but Mulan and Snow stand there as if they were analyzing how to get to the stalk fast enough.

"Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?" Hook says while smiling with his sly grin. Emma recovers and makes her face blank when Hook pointedly looks at her.

"Let's go." Mulan's authoritative voice gets Hook to stop looking at her and start walking towards the beanstalk. She tilts her head down and takes slow, calming breaths. She has always found this as a way to focus and gain control of her composure. Her control of her emotions and her actions seem to be slipping farther away the longer she stays in this world. It feels like she has no grasp of who she is when confronted with all this- heritage. Emma looks up and notices that Snow is looking at her with analyzing eyes. Her anger boils up and this time she can't restrain it so the extent she did with Hook.

"What?" She snaps at her mother. Snow is caught off guard by this response and goes back to gazing at their path. Emma sighs and wishes that it weren't so hard to figure out how she feels about Snow. Honestly, she wants to scream at Snow until she cries with nothing left but then the part that realizes Mary Margaret is a form of her mother holds her back. She doesn't want to hurt Mary Margaret and yet somehow she does? Emma lets out a growl at the conflicting and confusing thoughts circling in her head. She has to decide soon because she has a feeling that Snow will want to talk about things she isn't ready for yet.

The sun is setting when the group finally reaches the field by the beanstalk. Emma lets out sigh of relief, happy that the endless day of walking is finally over.

"We can camp out here by the edge of the field so we can have some cover." Snow says, commanding attention. Emma can't do anything but stare at her mother and wish for a different life. She finds herself wanting to go back to her childhood for once… but to be loved by Snow and be able to look up to the strong woman in front of her now. Maybe if her life weren't so screwed up to begin with, she would easily accept Snow/Mary Margaret as her mom. Emma stares for too long because she gets caught- Snow and her similar shade of eyes meet so she looks away and focuses on helping Mulan set up camp. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest when she hears, presumably Snow's, footsteps get closer.

"Emma?" Snow is standing behind her and Emma tenses, not ready to talk yet. She hasn't sorted out her thoughts and she has a feeling if she tries to talk to Snow now she might blurt things she doesn't want. Cautiously, Emma turns around and look at Snow with what she hopes is an indifferent gaze. Snow's features falter but then she too regains composure.

"Are you okay?" Emma knows Snow is trying to get closer to her but all the questions and staring does not help, especially now when her head is starting to pound because of the lack of sleep. She closes her eyes and tries to calm the pounding in her head.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Her voice is laced with irritation that she doesn't mean to put in it. When she opens her eyes, she regrets her tone because Snow looks like she watched a puppy get kicked. It hurts; seeing Mary Margaret's shell is in pain but Emma has to remind herself that the woman in front of her isn't Mary Margaret. She thinks Snow is a lot stronger, emotionally than her best friend.

Right as Emma opens her mouth to apologize, Aurora calls her name. She looks over, then back to Snow but Snow was gone. Emma desperately glances around the campsite, and lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Snow helping Mulan with the tents. She grits her teeth when she realizes that she was overreacting about Snow being missing. Instead of focusing on that disconcerting thought, Emma makes her way over to Aurora. She sits down next to the princess.

"Are you okay?" Aurora's voice is small and sounds oddly concerned. Emma can't hold back a small chuckle at the irony. She thought she avoided talking about herself but apparently not.

"I'm fine." The same irritated tone comes out and she realizes it is a reflex. It usually makes the conversation drop but when she glances at Aurora, she sees no sign of deterrence or that she was offended.

"No you're not. And you are pushing away Snow when she tries to help." Aurora's insight is making her mad. Is she that readable now? She used to be a master of pushing away her insecurities and not showing anything.

"How do you think you know anything about what I'm going through?" Emma knows she is getting too defensive, especially with the princess who just wants to help but she can't stop. Aurora is getting dangerously close to some insight that could reveal too much about her, much like David or James did.

Aurora glances at her hands. "I pushed away my mother. I felt so smothered by my parent's constant need to protect me, even though I thought I could handle myself. When I was sixteen, I got into a fight with my mom. I yelled at her and wished that I could a different life without her." Aurora sniffles back some tears and Emma is too amazed at the story to be uncomfortable by the crying, like she normally is. "I just said it because I was angry that she wouldn't let me go to a ball in another land. I didn't realize how much it hurt her. My father was going away on business and my mother was supposed to stay but she went with him. After they had left, I was so upset that she left me. I- I ran to a tower to clear my head with the view and then somehow I pricked myself on a spindle. The next thing I knew, I was awaken by Philip and my parents were gone forever."

"Wow." Emma knows she probably sounds stupid but nothing else sums up her feelings. She didn't realize how sad the fairy tale character's lives were. She immediately feels guilty for yelling at the princess.

"The last thing I said to my mother was how I hated her." Aurora doesn't hold back her tears because Emma finds herself confronted with a crying princess. Her mind stumbles over what to do. So she does what instinct tells her to do: she puts her arm over Aurora in a side-hug kind of way. "I would give everything if I could just redo that moment and take it all back. But you- you have a chance to be with your mom, who loves you and is determined to stay by you despite your attempts to push her away."

Emma's mouth opens and closes but no words are formed. She keeps her mouth shut, too untrusting of herself and fearful of saying some cynical remark that would further hurt Aurora. So she just sits there as time passes by. It takes a minute for her to realize Aurora has cried herself to sleep and taken to leaning her head _and practically her whole body_ on her. Emma shifts, for once comfortable with the role she is put in. Aurora reminds her of a princess-fallen-from-her-kingdom Mary Margaret… sort of. Both women seem to naturally seek human comfort and have an innocence about them that pulls on her heartstrings, despite her having so few.

"What happened?" Mulan's voice is harsh and cuts through the silence. Emma looks up and is surprised that she didn't notice Mulan had walked over. She glances down at Aurora, who is sleeping peacefully on her shoulder and then looks back at Mulan.

"She's sleeping for once. So leave her alone." Emma is startled at her defensiveness over Aurora and so is Mulan. Emma recovers and hardens her features, making sure to send the message that Aurora won't be awoken if she has anything to do with it. Mulan's eyes widen and the warrior's disposition actually falters and shows a flash of hurt. Emma doesn't get a chance to see that for more than a second before it disappears under a hardened shell. Mulan nods and walks off towards the campfire being set up by Snow.

**_What did you think? I really wanted to say my input on this new season stuff. :) Review!?_**

**_PART 2 COMING (Maybe) SOON!_**


	18. Epilogue: Part 2

_**Here is the last part of the epilogue. Please continue to tell me what you think! I'd like to thank everyone for supporting me in writing this. **_

* * *

><p>Snow is breaking branches she collected and putting them in a pile when Mulan comes sulking by her. Usually Mulan rarely shows any indication of any emotion but now it is clear to her that something upset Mulan. She opens her mouth to ask what is wrong when the warrior beats her to it.<p>

"Your daughter is quite protective." Mulan says stiffly and takes to pitching a tent. Snow frowns, confused about what Mulan is talking about and is about to reply when Mulan's eyes wander and she follows her gaze. Snow's jaw practically drops and she instantly feels a sharp flare of jealousy. There Emma is- holding a sleeping Aurora. A part of Snow is jealous of the intimacy Aurora has managed to reach with _her _daughter. Her mind struggles to comprehend Emma's actions. Emma has mostly been closed off, save for that special moment in the nursery and yet she seems to willingly comfort Aurora naturally.

Snow glances at Mulan, who is still sneaking glances at Emma with envious eyes, and realizes that Mulan is in the same position as her. While Snow is walled off from really connecting with Emma, Mulan struggles to de-wall herself to help Aurora. Snow's eyes soften as she thinks that Aurora is probably the closest thing Mulan has to family.

Snow sighs and looks back at her daughter. She gets up and walks carefully over to her. She watches as Emma's eyes catch the movement and she is astonished to see a flash of protectiveness before it vanishes. Emma turns back and keeps her gaze on the sleeping princess as Snow sits down next to them. They just sit there, comfortable in the silence before Emma speaks up.

"She reminds me of you." The statement catches her off-guard and she is momentarily frozen. Not by fear or any emotion usually associated with freezing in place but with confusion. Emma continues to not to look at her. Emma elaborates despite not having caught her confusion. "The old you- Mary Margaret."

Immediately the image of Mary Margaret comes to Snow's mind. Mary Margaret was insecure, afraid of being alone forever and cautious. Snow's eyebrows crease with a mix of mild distain and embarrassment… a combination she realizes is weird considering she is distaining of herself but how could she not be angered at the woman she was reduced to under Regina's curse? She is strong, brave and everything Mary Margaret was not.

Snow realizes her mistake of frowning for too long because Emma looks up and catches her in her thoughts. Emma immediately confuses her anger at herself for anger for her.

"I didn't mean-" Emma tries to apologize but Snow shakes her head and smiles at her daughter, touched that she was concerned with her feelings.

"No, it's okay. I was just thinking about Mary Margaret… how different we are." Snow is careful to choose her words. She might not be the biggest fan of Mary Margaret but Emma is, and she wouldn't hurt Emma by voicing her thoughts. Emma smiles sadly and looks up at the field clearing before them.

"You weren't that bad." Emma seems to have read her thoughts, whether she wanted them to be known or not. Snow keeps her gaze on Emma as the blond continues. "You- Mary Margaret- were kind to me, even though I didn't deserve it half the time." Emma glances over right as Snow opens her mouth to assure Emma deserved kindness, as if she knew Snow would try and interrupt. Emma glances back to Aurora, sleeping on her shoulder. "She was my family when I had none. And as much as I like having you here, I still miss her. I miss having someone to protect and knowing that they need me as much as I need them. And I guess Aurora just reminds me of that… of Mary Margaret."

Snow smiles at her daughter and feels an overwhelming sense of pride wash over her. She can feel tears start to pool in her eyes so she quickly swipes them away. Emma would probably put up her walls again and that is the opposite of what she wants. Her chest tightens when she thinks about how it would have felt like if she had been conscious during Mary Margaret and Emma's bonding- how amazing it would have felt to be so close. The thought sends another flare of jealousy rippling throughout her body but she ignores it and focuses on Emma.

"I need you." Her voice is small and sounds way too much like what Mary Margaret would say for her liking. Emma's head immediately snaps up, as if she didn't know that. It breaks Snow's heart to think that her daughter didn't think she was needed, and loved. Emma's eyes scan her face, as if searching for an indication of lies. She smiles at Emma once Emma shyly blushed and turned away.

A thick silence settles over them, but not an uncomfortable one. Emma seems content to watch over Aurora while Snow is happy just to next to Emma. A part of Snow still resents the person Mary Margaret was but talking to Emma made her realize that she wouldn't want to be any one else during the curse. Mary Margaret helped Emma in a way that no one could or would.

"Snow!" Mulan's voice ringing out brings both Emma and Snow out of their respective thoughts. Snow instantly stands up and looks around for any danger to her daughter. However, the only thing she can see is settling darkness. She glances at Emma, who nods and wakes up Aurora. Snow walks quickly to where she last saw Mulan. It doesn't take long to find Mulan. Mulan is standing above Hook, with a sharp sword trained inches from his neck.

"What happened?"

"He tried to get away. I saw him reaching for the bag with the hook and stopped him." Mulan says while putting the sword closer to Hook, who snarls at the crowd around him.

"Oi, I was just hungry! I wanted to see if you had any bread fit for a pirate." Hook smiles at his response. Snow looks at Mulan and raises her eyebrow as if to say how can we tell what is the truth.

"He's lying." Emma comes up and makes the statement while glaring at Hook. Snow whips around and puts her hand over heart, startled at the sudden appearance of her daughter. She quickly recovers but scowls at Emma. She shouldn't be putting herself in danger by leaving the camp site- Hook's incarceration is him being tied against a tree a layer into the forest. From their campsite, they can see Hook tied to the tree, and someone forgot to bring the bag containing the hook and food away from the man. She pulls Emma off to the side, letting Mulan once again take the reigns.

"It isn't safe for you out here." Emma rolls her eyes at Snow's attempts to scold her. Snow lets out a frustrated sigh. Her daughter just will not let her protect her.

"I'm fine."

"Did you leave Aurora all alone at the campsite?" Mulan butts into their conversation. Snow is tempted to glare at the warrior but doesn't and instead keeps her gaze on Emma. Emma's face immediately falters and she opens then closes her mouth, clearly at a loss for words or excuses. Mulan's face immediately hardens into an icy glare before she walks quickly to the campsite. Emma watches Mulan as she reaches Aurora, who is just sitting by the campfire.

"They've become family." Her voice is tender as she addresses Emma's confusion at Mulan's reaction. Emma turns to face her and then glances back to where Mulan and Aurora are talking.

"Oh." Emma seems dumbfounded and Snow has to hold back a chuckle. For someone so perceptive, Emma seems to have a blind spot for family. Snow gently walks into Emma to catch her attention and starts to head for the campsite, now that the Hook thing is taken care of. Emma follows her but lags slightly behind.

Once they reach the campsite, Mulan and Aurora have already set up their temporary sleeping blankets. Snow sets her blanket down by the tent. Her gaze wanders when she notices Emma grabbing her own blanket/sleeping bag as well. Her chest tightens when she wonders if Emma wants to be by her. The hope is despairingly squandered when Emma puts her sleeping bad a couple feet from her own. Her eyes drop to the ground as she sits down on the hard ground. She desperately wants to be by her daughter but it seems like nothing she does lets her.

"Mary Margaret thought of you as her family." Snow says quietly and mostly to herself since she was losing hope for Emma's attention. That thought prompts a slight scowl to form on her face. Since when has she ever been one to crave attention? She shakes her head; she will always want Emma's love and attention. She looks towards where her daughter is. To her surprise Emma apparently heard her and is gazing at her with some mix of hope, sadness and confusion. It breaks her heart to see Emma looking so dejected and knowing that she caused it. She immediately gets up from her blanket and rushes to Emma's side.

"How do you know that?" Emma sounds like a shy and scared child. Snow feels her guilt swell up when she thinks about _her_ Emma in pain and sounding just like that as a child except with no one to comfort her. Snow reaches out to tuck a strand of hair away from Emma's face.

"Because I was her at some point. I know that Mary Margaret had nightmares after you went through that horrible ordeal of being kidnapped." At those words, Emma instantly tenses up and looks away, just becoming out of her reach. _Metaphor of my life._ Her bitter thoughts are pushed away when she sees Emma starting to shed a tear. Motherly instinct kicks in and Snow scoots closer and rubs Emma's arm soothingly.

"What else do you remember?" Emma still doesn't turn towards her but the fact that she isn't pulling away from the contact makes Snow's hope strengthen again. Nothing can stop her from being with Emma.

"When she couldn't sleep, somehow you knew that and you would be there to support her. Sleeping in the same bed helped her. She didn't have any nightmares." Snow tilts her head to try and make eye contact with her daughter but Emma avoids her gaze.

"Neither did I." Emma's confession is soft and a ghost of a smile reaches Emma's features. Snow feels a sharp pang of guilt and pain when she thinks about her not being able to rush to her daughter's side when she had nightmares as a child. "I used to dream that Mary Margaret and I were talking in our apartment when Bruce, or Baelfire, just appears out of nowhere and grabs Mary Margaret and holds a knife to her neck. He would say that I could never protect her and I deserve to see be taken from me. I would wake up screaming and crying and sometimes Mary Margaret heard me and helped me fall back to sleep."

Snow's heart aches in her chest while listening to Emma's story. She can't imagine going through what Emma had. She keeps her gaze on Emma and when Emma finally looks at her, she smiles through the sting of fresh tears.

"She used to have nightmares about you dying on the hospital bed. She was so afraid of losing you because you were her family and she didn't want lose you either." Snow explains cautiously. Talking about such intimate fears that Mary Margaret had seems wrong somehow; she knows that Mary Margaret and herself are the same person but they are two different people. Her thoughts about her old life are pulled back to Emma when Emma shifts closer.

"I'm sorry I've been so harsh to you these past couple of days… I guess I was used to sleeping by you that when I don't, I don't I sleep well." Emma casts her stare down towards the ground as if she is ashamed of herself. Snow sighs and grabs Emma's hand, causing her daughter to look at her.

"I can put my blanket by yours if you want? It might help." Her heart is beating like crazy and every fiber of her being is filled with hope. This is what she has always wanted: for her daughter to want her. Emma shyly nods and glances away. Snow grins as she leans over to reach for her blanket. She carefully sets it up so she is right by Emma's blanket. She gently rubs Emma's arm one last time before slipping underneath her warm blanket. She watches as Emma does the same.

Snow smiles when Emma subtly scoots closer to her. She maneuvers so that she is close as well. Emma's eyes are quickly closed and her daughter lets out soft sounds when sleep finally overtakes her. Snow lets the temptation of sleep take her too and she closes her eyes, content to be by her daughter's side.

In the fog of drifting asleep, a voice calls out from the depths of her mind. Immediately Snow knows it is Mary Margaret.

_We did good._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Any comments?<strong>  
><em>


End file.
